My life in Camelot
by Siampie
Summary: If you get a chance to know what life really is, if you get a chance to be loved and being in love, what will you do? Emmanuelle is experiencing her second chance at life. She died in a hospital and woke up in a whole new life as the sister of the Great Sorcerer Merlin. She has no magic and she is not his twin, just his eldest sister. Arthur/OC Slowburn. Come and read.
1. Chapter 1

_**My life in Camelot**_

_**Chapter 1 : Of course he has to be him.**_

_**New story, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"The story became legend and legend became myth." Galadriel's word could also be used for Arthur's legend. Since I was a child I've always been fascinated by the Arthurian legend. The king Arthur and his round table knights and the greatest warlock that has ever walked the earth, Merlin. I love the stories, the betrayal, the love, the loyalty, and the wise advice of Merlin, all in all, I love it. Careful, when I say fascinated I don't mean obsessed with it. I know the big lines of the legend. I know how Arthur died and how Merlin disappeared. It's the mystical part of it and the numerous interpretation of the legend that I love the most. Every new version of this myth add new insight, new way of telling the story of one of the most famous King. Arthur is just a legend, he didn't actually exist. He was nevertheless inspired by other kings that did exist. Throughout the centuries his story has changed and characters have been added such as Lancelot or the Grail. Still, he is one of the medieval heroes that I liked and probably the only one. Did Camelot exist? Was Merlin a real warlock? To all of these questions I would have answered "maybe, we can be really sure." But today I would say yes. Why? Simply because I was there and I saw it all. You know I always thought that Merlin was an old man when Arthur became king and even before. I always thought that the Queen Guinevere was a princess when she married Arthur. I always thought that Arthur never grew up as a prince but as a peasant. I always thought that it's because he was able to withdraw Excalibur from this big rock that he became king. Well, if you thought like me, you were wrong. Everything that you know about Arthur, his round table knights and Merlin just forget it because the truth is so much more. The real story is so much better than everything you know.

It seems to me that it was yesterday that I arrived in this world. I was a young maid then. I used to live in the modern world, you know, a world full of cars, cell phones and TVs. A world where magic doesn't exist but I wish it does a world where Kings and Castle are rare. A world where the only place we can see magic is in our dreams. I never thought for one second that when I'll die I will end up in this magic land. Yes, I died. Not from a car accident, not from killing myself, not from being killed, but from an illness. It's on my death bed that I wished for a second chance. It's on my death bed I wished that I could have a chance at living. Because my illness took all of my energy and time. It plagued me and kept me in bed. I was born to die and only that. I didn't get a chance at living; I didn't get a chance at loving. My wish was granted and I got the chance to do all of this; living and loving. My family, well, they suffered to see me in pain. There were good days but mostly bad days. Days where I would just stay silent and stared at the space. Days where I couldn't even see my mother and my father talked to me or even hear them. My consolation is that they are relieved to see me dead as I am to be dead. This way they don't have to wait for my return. This way they don't have to hope for something that will never come back. I had a lung cancer. There was no cure and the worst form of this cancer. At the end of my life I needed help to breathe. But I'm better now; I'm much more than better. My wish was granted to me, I got a second chance.

I was eighteen when I arrived in this world. I woke up in a small village called Ealdor. My mother here is Hunith and my younger brother is Merlin. I've never told them what I knew of the legend. I've never told Merlin about his destiny. Merlin and I don't share a lot of physical traits. The only things we shared were the colour of our hair. Well mine are longer. When Merlin's eyes are blue, mine are green and Merlin's ears are bigger than mine. I don't know if the world I'm in is real or fake. I don't know if I'm actually alive or not but I like it here. Merlin is a warlock as you know but Magic in the kingdom is banished and punished by death. Merlin has to be careful. Mother sent us both to Camelot. I went with him to make sure he was behaving and to make sure he will be safe. My mother also wanted me to have a better life. She thought Camelot was this place. We were going there to live with Gaius, our uncle. My life in Ealdor was peaceful. My illness was not a part of the picture. I was a healthy little thing. I was helping Hunith in the household and keeping Merlin out of trouble. I was always with him and our friend Will, if I wasn't at home. The strange thing is that I have memories of my life with them when I've never been a part of their lives. The memories of my previous were still fresh in my head. I didn't think too much about it. I was enjoying my life in Ealdor and I discovered that I can be bossy with Merlin. That didn't get better with time. I'm still bossy with him but he's used to it by now.

Our road to Camelot was long and agreeable. Merlin and I couldn't hide our excitement to see Camelot for the first time. I couldn't wait to see the castle and maybe meet the King Arthur. We finally arrived at Camelot. We walked through the market. It was exhilarating and I could read Merlin's excitement on his face. Our Uncle worked in the castle. So we walked to the courtyard. There was a crow there and we could see the King, who I assumed to be Arthur, on the balcony. I thought that since Merlin was a young boy it wasn't impossible to see that Arthur was a middle-aged man. Maybe the legends got it all wrong. A man between two guards was led to the pillory where he was to be executed.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man," He started. "Thomas James Collins? is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon," I felt silly for thinking that this man was actually Arthur. "have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death." Merlin and I exchanged a look. I took his hand and pressed it gently in a reassuring manner. "I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." He raised his arm and lowered it in a gesture to the executioner. I hid my face in Merlin's shoulder. He was taller than me. "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin." He was leaving his place on the balcony when we heard wailings. An old woman was on the place crying and wailing.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you!" She spat with anger. "With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son. And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." She was threatening the King's son which meant that Arthur was prince of Camelot.

"Seize her!" Uther ordered. The woman chanted a spell and disappeared in a whirl of wind and smokes.

"Well, that was quite impressive." I whispered to Merlin who chuckled in return. "Come on, we still have to find Gaius."

We entered the palace and Merlin asked the guards where Gaius' chamber was. The guards pointed behind him and we climbed the stairs. We arrived to his chambers and entered. It was not really big and was full of items of any kind. Gaius is the court physician, so I guess that his quarters are also where he prepared his medication. We called for him and wandered around for a few minutes. Merlin stopped and looked up; I followed his gaze and saw that old man was in front of a bookshelf. Merlin cleared his throat and Gaius fell backwards. Merlin's magic is instinctive and immediately kicked in. He stopped Gaius mid air and with his magic moved Gaius bed to stop his fall. Everytime Merlin uses his magic his eyes flash gold. The first thing Gaius did after that fall was to ask Merlin what he just did. Merlin and I, obviously knowing that magic was sentenced to death, panicked at his question. Merlin tried to deny it; I tried to deny seeing anything but the old man was no fool. He kept insisting on knowing where Merlin has learned his magic but he never learned anywhere, my little brother was born like this.

"Who are you?" Gaius asked us. I took the letter our mother gave to me for Gaius in my bag.

"I have this letter." Gaius took it but didn't read it.

"I don't have my glasses." He said.

"This is my brother Merlin and I am Nellie." I introduced us.

"Hunith's children?"

"Yes." Merlin answered.

"But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!" He exclaimed. Merlin and I exchanged a disbelief look.

"hum…it is Wednesday." Merlin informed him.

Gaius showed us to our bedchamber and assured us that he won't say a thing to anyone about his magic. He thanked Merlin for saving his life. I did my little prayer for whoever granted me this second life and joined the lands of dream as soon as my head hit the pillows. I was awake before Merlin the next day. I greeted my sleepyhead of a brother and went to help Gaius with breakfast. The latter went to fetch some water for Merlin in order for him to wash himself. While Merlin was eating, Gaius knocked down the water jug and Merlin with his magic prevented it from falling. Again Gaius started with the questions but he gave up when Merlin told him it just happened. Gaius asked Merlin and me to deliver some medicines for him. Actually, Merlin was to go alone but I wanted to explore with him, so I tagged along. After our rounds we stopped at the training ground where we saw some young men bullied a poor manservant. The leader of the group was a handsome young man with a redshirt. He was blonde and blue eyes but I couldn't be so sure. He threw his knife while the manservant was walking with the target. What a jerk face! The poor lad was now running trying his best to carry the target while jerk face was throwing his knives at him. Eventually, the manservant dropped the target and i put my foot on the target. My brother and I have a really bad tendency to get in trouble, this day was no exception.

"Hey, come on that's enough." Merlin said.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"You've had your fun, my friend." I replied.

"Do I know you?" He asked walking to us. Yep, his eyes were blue.

"This is Merlin, my brother and I am Emmanuelle." I introduced us giving him my full name. Merlin stuck his hand out for a shake.

"So, I don't know you." Jerk face stated.

"No" Merlin replied.

"Yet you called me 'friend.'" He pointed out the obvious again.

"That was my mistake, not his" I responded.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Yeah. We'd never had a friend who could be such an ass." Merlin continued. I smirked. Merlin and I started to walk away.

"Or I who could be so stupid." Merlin stopped in his tracks. Alright, I would let that pass because I don't really care about his insult. But Merlin has always been protective and sometimes has a short temper.

"Merlin, please just let go."

"Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" Jerk face asked.

"No." Merlin answered.

"Merlin, I won't repeat myself, let's go." I whispered in his ear.

"Would you like me to help you?" He offered

"I wouldn't if I were you." Merlin challenged jerk face.

"Listen, whoever you are, he doesn't know what he's doing. Could we just leave it at that?" I tempted to appease the two sides.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" He chuckled. Jerk face ignored me and my stupid brother too. So it's fine whatever happens next, he's on his own.

"You have no idea." Merlin retorted.

"Be my guest!" Jerk face challenged him. "Come on! Come on! Come oooon!" He tempted one last time. Merlin took a swing at him and Jerk face twisted his arm behind his back.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that." He warned Merlin.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"What, who do you think you are, the King?" Merlin asked.

"No. I'm his son, Arthur." He answered. Of course he has to be him.

_No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse their part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone they must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlock and his sister arriving at the gates of Camelot. A boy, that will in time, father the legend. His name: Merlin._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 : Take care of the Prince Arthur **_

"_**: You realize Emmanuelle is a boy's name, right?" This is what a Guest left as a review to that story. Well, to avoid any confusion in France, because I'm French, 'Emmanuel' written this way it's boy's name and 'Emmanuelle' written this way is a girl's name. It can be either a girl's name or boy's name, it's like Jordan or Sandy in the US that is used as a boy's and a girl's name. Oh, and next time you write some review like this, write it in a way that doesn't scream 'what an idiot?', it's how I read it. You might not mean it but for me it clearly says that I am an idiot for using that name for my character. Oh, just so you know, my name is Emmanuelle and I'm girl. You are actually the first one to comment on the name. Anyway, that was just to clarify things a bit. Thanks to AngiLOVE3and LunaHaru for following my story. Hope you'll like this new chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy, and review.**_

* * *

The Prince Arthur 'Jerk Face' Pendragon has thrown my little brother Merlin the Idiot in a cell. I ran to Gaius to ask him to do something. He promised he would do something but we might let Merlin sleep on it. What I didn't know is that Gaius already talked to the King Uther. They arrived at an agreement instead of being in the cell Merlin would have to be put in the stocks. So, there he is, on the streets, in the stocks and rotten vegetables were being thrown at him. Gaius and I laughed when we saw him. I helped Gaius while he was running his errands. Gaius went on with his errands and I joined Merlin. The people have gone to grab more fruits and vegetables.

"Are you enjoying yourself, little brother?" I chuckled.

"Very funny, Nellie." Merlin answered mockglaring me.

"Next time, you will listen to me." I said smirking. A young girl walked to us. She has a tanned skin and a red dress and cloak.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen." She introduced herself. She is the Guinevere that is supposed to marry the Prince Arthur. She was beautiful but wasn't dress like a princess, neither did she look like one. "The lady Morgana's maid." Alriiiight! So, Morgana who is Arthur's nemesis and half sister lived in the castle and Guinevere is her maid. The legend has it all wrong, hasn't it?

"I'm Merlin and this is my sister Nellie." He introduced us and moved to shake hands with Guinevere.

"Although, most people call him the idiot. I know I do." I added and shaking hands with her.

"No, no, no I saw what he did, what you did both. It was so brave." She replied.

"It was stupid." Merlin retorted.

"Well, I'm glad you walked away." Guinevere started. "You weren't going to beat him." I snorted at that. I mean it's true physically speaking, Arthur would beat the living lights out of Merlin but magically speaking Merlin would have won without breaking a sweat.

"Oh, I—I can beat him." Merlin snorted.

"You think?" Guinevere looked sceptical now. "Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows." I was laughing now. It is so true, Merlin is thin not skinny but he's not muscle-y either.

"Thanks." Merlin frowned.

"No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look." She tried to rectify. "It's just, erm…Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and…well…"

"What?" Merlin and I encouraged her.

"Merlin doesn't look like that." She simply answered. Merlin motioned for her to come closer, s if he was going to tell her a secret. Guinevere got closer to Merlin.

"I'm in disguise." Merlin whispered in a conspiracy manner. Gwen and I laughed.

"Well, it's great you stood up to him." She added.

"What? You think so?" I asked her surprised.

"Arthur's a bully and everyone thought you were real heroes." Gwen replied smiling.

"Really?" Merlin said and Gwen nodded. The children returned with more rotten fruits. "Oh, excuse me Guinevere. My fans are waiting."

"Come with me, Gwen. I'll walk with you to the castle." She placed her hand in the crook of my offered arm to her and we walked together to the castle.

On our way there, we talked and learned a bit more about each other. She told me she lived with her father, Tom. Tom was the blacksmith, the best in Camelot, according to her. I told her about Merlin being my youngest brother and about our village; Ealdor. We went our separate ways when we arrived in the castle. I went to Gaius' chamber. Until the return of Merlin, I helped him with the making of the potions. Merlin came back for lunch and after his bath he sat at the table with us. Gaius asked him if wanted some vegetables with it which was really funny since some rotten ones had been thrown at him in the last few hours. Gaius asked Merlin what our mother told him about his gifts. Well, mother always told Merlin that he was special and she was right, Merlin is special. As Gaius confirmed Merlin's magic is instinctive, elemental while people has to learn incantations and spells and they have to study it for years before being able to use it properly. Merlin didn't see the importance in that since he couldn't use it. Merlin was his magic and without Merlin is nobody. Well, he thinks that, for me he will always be my brother with or without his magic. Merlin doesn't see the use for his magic yet, but I do. There's a reason why he's in Camelot and this reason is Arthur Pendragon, if the legends are right about that part. Gaius explained to us that the King banned magic twenty years ago. People used it for evil purposes. Uther decided to destroy everything that was related to magic, included dragons. Except for one, it was kept as an example beneath the castle, in a deep cave. A dragon, here in Camelot, I know how cool is that? The only place I heard about dragons were books or movies, but here they are real. And the last one was in this castle. You know what I'm thinking about, I'm thinking about meeting that Dragon. I know, it is reckless but you would have done the same if you were me. Merlin left to give Lady Helen her draught for her voice. And I waited for Merlin outside, in the courtyard to go walk in town. He joined me a few minutes later telling me about what he saw in Lady Helen's room. I scolded for snooping at first and then I agreed with him about the straw doll. I mean it is weird to have a straw doll and why would she need that? On the other hand she might be an eccentric woman who's fascinated by such things as a doll made from straw. So we forgot about this, and went on with our walk through the market. I stopped at a stall on which there was some fancy bracelet. I looked at them for a few seconds and when I turned around Merlin didn't wait for me. I still could see him and ran to join him.

"How's your knee-walking coming along?" A voice called behind us. A voice I recognised as Arthur. Merlin decided to be the bigger person; he grabbed my hand and kept on walking, ignoring Arthur. "Aw, don't run away." He sort of whined. Merlin stopped in his tracks and I groaned.

"From you?" Merlin asked.

"Not a chance he would do that now." I whispered for myself. Well, let's get into trouble then.

"Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb." Jerk Face sighed.

"Look, I've told you you're an ass." Merlin started and we both turned to face Arthur.

"He just didn't realise that you were a royal one." I finished for my brother. "What do you think he's going to do, brother?"

"I don't know; get his daddy's men to protect him?" Merlin replied smirking. Arthur laughed.

"I can take you apart with one blow." He said more to Merlin than me. I'm pretty sure it's because I'm a woman and he considered himself a gentleman.

"I could take you apart with less than that." Merlin countered.

"Are you sure?" Arthur challenged him. Merlin took off his jacket and gave it to me. Arthur burst out laughing.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked Merlin tossing his jacket aside. "This time we are getting in trouble together." I smirked.

"Here you go, big man." Arthur said throwing a mace at Merlin. Merlin dropped it and then picked it up. "Come on then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth." Arthur was swinging his mace skilfully.

"That's cheating." I commented.

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" Merlin sassed back.

"You can't address me like that." Arthur snorted.

"He's right, Merlin." I mock scolded my brother. "Forgive him, he meant to say; how long have you been training to be a prat, my Lord?" I bowed at him.

Arthur smiled a perturbed grin. He then swung his mace at us and Merlin pushed me aside. Arthur kept attacking him. He backed Merlin in one of the stall. I looked for something to help me, any weapon, anything. I found a wood stick and grabbed it from the floor. And followed the crowd that was following the Prince. I ran to them, I arrived when Merlin fell over a stall of fruits and vegetables. I arrived behind the Prince and hit him behind his knees. He fell on the ground and I ran to pick Merlin up. I know that was a low blow but I had to do something, Merlin is my brother and as his eldest sister, it is my duty to protect him. We ran to the covered market. Merlin was holding my hand and when he fell down and pulled me with him.

"You're in trouble now." Arthur declared swinging his mace.

"Oh God." I would have used my staff but I didn't realise until now that I've lost my grip on it, a few seconds earlier.

Merlin used his magic to entangle Arthur's mace with a couple of large hooks. Merlin and I got up and moved away from Arthur. Merlin moved a box when Prince Jerk Face came at us again and groaned when he hurt his foot with the box. Now, I was getting worried Merlin was using his magic and as long as the people were cheering him; he would keep on doing him. I have to find a way to stop Arthur and stop Merlin from using his magic otherwise he would be beheaded for being magic. Arthur kept pursuing us. I saw a rope on the floor, I used to trip Arthur. Arthur fell on the ground dropping his mace. Merlin picked it up and swung it at Arthur in his turn.

"Do you want to give up?" Merlin asked him.

"To you?" Arthur said back.

"Do you? Do you want to give up?" Merlin repeated and I followed behind. Arthur tripped over a bucket and fell on his back. Merlin and I were grinning but our grin dropped when we saw Gaius in the crowd. Arthur took that opportunity to attack Merlin from behind with a broom and one of the guards grabbed me. Two others picked Merlin from the floor.

"Wait. Let them go. They may be idiots, but they're brave one." Arthur ordered to his guards and they released us. "There's something about you. I can't quite put my finger on it."

Arthur left with his men and the crowd dispersed. Gaius was furious. He was pretty mad at Merlin for using and at me for not doing anything to stop him.

"How could you be so foolish?" Gaius yelled as soon as we enter our chamber.

"He needed to be taught a lesson." Merlin yelled back.

"Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good. Not for idiotic pranks!" Our Uncle explained angrily.

"What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!" Merlin answered.

"Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself." Gaius replied.

"I don't want to." Merlin protested. "If I can't use magic, what have I got? I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die." Merlin finished much calmer than he was before. He sounded defeated. Merlin went to our bedchamber. Gaius turned to me.

"Before you say anything," I said raising my hand to stop him from talking. "I know I should have stopped him and not attack the Prince. I'm sorry." I said softly. "Look, you don't have to believe me but Merlin will be known one day for his magic and people will admire him. He will be respected for being the one who helped Arthur the King of Camelot. Neither of them is at this point of their history." I explained to him. I paused and took a breath before continuing. "But until this day both of them need guidance, this is what you and I are going to do. As for now, let's take care of Merlin."

"How can you be so sure, my dear?" Gaius asked. "Do you have magic too? Are you a seer?"

"No, I'm neither of that. I just know" I smiled.

Gaius grabbed a medical basket and went to our bedchambers. Gaius ordered him to sit up and to remove his shirt. There were bruises on his back. He asked Gaius if he knew why he was born like this to which the latter answered by the negative. Merlin questioned us about whether or not he was a monster. Gaius looked him in the eye and told him to never think that. Gaius said to Merlin that he doesn't have the answer to his questions but someone knows held the answer to his question. Gaius left us both in our bedchambers.

"Merlin, Gaius is right never say again that you are a monster or a nobody." I said to him sternly. "Because for me you are the most important person on Earth."

"You have to say that, you're my sister." Merlin scoffed.

"No, I'm saying because it's true and not because I'm your sister." I replied. "Anyway." I drawled "I was thinking."

"That's not going to end well." Merlin complained.

"Remember the Dragon Gaius was talking about?" I said. "The one under the castle."

"Yes?" Merlin frowned.

"We should go and see him." I replied.

"No, I got into enough trouble." Merlin refused to go.

"Come on, it's going to be fantastic." I insisted. "You, me and a Dragon."

"No" Merlin answered sternly. "Sometimes, I wonder how come you're the eldest when you act like a child." I pouted and Merlin chuckled.

In the morning, Merlin told me about his visit to the dragon, the latter had called him in his sleep. No need to say that I wasn't impress with him, I was quite angry that he didn't bring me with him. The Dragon told him about his destiny. Merlin the Idiot was to help Arthur unite the land of Albion. First I heard of it. Until then Merlin has to protect from his enemies. Merlin's revelation sparked my interest and left all my angriness behind me. I promised Merlin that I will help him with anything but demanded that next time he will bring me with him to visit the dragon. Merlin left to bring her draught to Lady Morgana and I went to the woods to fetch some herbs for Gaius. I could have gone to see and meet, Arthur's nemesis but I didn't feel like it, plus, there will be plenty of time for me to do so. That night Lady Helen was going to sing to the banquet. Merlin and I accompanied Gaius; we were here for work and nothing else. Arthur was in a corner talking to some of his friends, and apparently they were talking about Merlin and his fight with Arthur. They were definitely making fun of him or us. Lady Morgana, Merlin told me it was her, came in the banquet room in a brown gown. She looks beautiful and not like a crazy woman who is about to attack the kingdom. Again maybe the legends have it all wrong. Maybe Morgana is not evil; maybe she is a kind person. She walked by us and Merlin kept staring at her. Gaius reminding that we were to work and I wacked him on his head.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" Gwen said appearing behind us.

"Yeah." Merlin answered.

"She looks amazing." I replied.

"Some people are just born to be queen." Gwen declared.

"No." Merlin protested.

"I hope so. One day." She continued. "Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?"

"Come on, Guinevere." I chuckled. "I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men." I teased her.

"No, I like much more ordinary men like, Merlin." She replied.

"Gwen, believe me, I'm no ordinary men." Merlin scoffed.

"No, I didn't mean you, obviously." She defended immediately. "Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you."

"Keep digging your hole, Guinevere." I snorted. They both gave me weird looks. "What?" They glanced at each other and turned away from each other awkwardly.

Uther's arrival was announced and all the court members took their seat at their table. Merlin and I were standing near by the King's table. Uther made a short speech about the 20 years of peace and prosperity that Camelot has known an introduced Lady Helen of Mora. She started to sing and her voice was hypnotizing. It was like a lullaby that used to make me fall asleep. My eyes started to shut. My eyelids were heavy. Merlin jabbed his elbow into my ribs and ordered me to cover my ears. I did and then I realised that every single court member has fallen asleep. Then something strange happened. Cobwebs started to appear on the sleeping people. I asked Merlin what we were going to do to stop her but he didn't answer me. Lady Helen was still walking to the King. But the king wasn't her target, no, Arthur was. She unsheathed a dagger from her sleeve and Merlin used his magic to drop the chandelier on her. The people in the banquet room woke up and started to pull the cobwebs off. Lady Helen of Mora had turned into the wailing mother of Thomas Collins. She raised herself up enough to throw her dagger at Arthur. I reached for Arthur in order to get him out of the way. Merlin slowed down time and he helped me to pull Arthur out of the way, and the three of us fell on the floor. Merlin helped me up and Uther and Arthur were staring at us. Uther wanted to reward us for saving his boy's life. We refused at first; you know trying to be modest. He kept insisting and eventually we were ready to accept anything from him but I wasn't expecting this. Y brother and I were now the manservant and maidservant of the Prince Arthur. And this is supposed to be a reward. Money is a reward but being a servant is not one. Especially if I have to work for an arrogant Prince such as Jerk Face.

Merlin and I were sitting in our bedchamber when Gaius came in. He was holding something in his hands.

"Seems you're both heroes." He declared walking in.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Merlin replied.

"No. I knew it from the moment I met you." Gaius said to Merlin. "You saved my life, remember?"

"What about me?" I asked curious of his answer.

"Well, you didn't hesitate to intervene to save Arthur's and this before Merlin gave you a little bit of help." He answered.

"You know he used magic, right?" I asked again. He nodded.

"And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it."

"What do you mean?" Merlin questioned.

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life, Merlin." Gaius answered.

"Oh, no"

"Perhaps that's its purpose." Gaius smiled.

"My destiny." Merlin added.

"Indeed" Gaius agreed. "This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be more of use to you than it was to me." He gave Merlin a book wrapped in a cloth. Merlin unwrapped it and started to read it.

"But this is a book of magic." Merlin snorted.

"Which is why you must keep it hidden." Gaius retorted.

"I will study every word." Merlin promised.

"I did not forget you, young girl." Gaius turned to me. "This is for you." He handed me a book.

"You know I'm not magic." I reminded.

"This is not about magic but about herbology." Gaius replied. "You seemed gifted with preparing medicinal potions."

"You want me to be your apprentice." I beamed and he nodded. We heard knocked on the door.

"Merlin, Emma, Prince Arthur wants you right away." Someone called in the other room.

"Your destiny's calling." Gaius joked.

"You mean Merlin's , I'm just tagging along." I told him.

"Maybe it's yours too, Nellie." Gaius retorted. "You'd better find out what he wants."

We both set down our books and walked out of our bedchamber, through the main room to the door. Maybe Gaius was right, maybe it was my destiny but I don't really believe this. Anyway we have to go and take care of the Prince Arthur.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 : Use the shield to kill him.**_

_**Thanks to the followers and the one who favourited my story. Hope you'll enjoy the new chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Prince Arthur was acting as a spoiled child. Merlin and I had to do a million things for him; it was quite exhausting and annoying. But Merlin had the short end of the stick. He was used as a training doll by Arthur. I was watching ready to give water to the prat anytime he would ask for it. Body, shield, shield, body, head. Everytime he would say head he would Merlin's head and send him on the ground. He had the audacity to complain about Merlin's lack of counter-attack because he has a tournament to win. It was painful to watch because Merlin is my brother and at the same time funny because Merlin is my brother. I know I can be mean like that. After, the practice with the mace Arthur dismissed us. I took Merlin's helmet in my hand and carried it to our bedchamber.

"So, how was your first day as Arthur's servants?" Gaius asked chuckling as Merlin and I stepped through the door. Merlin tapped his head.

"Do you hear clanging?" Merlin asked. He took off the armour he was wearing and sat at the table. I sat next to him and was reading the botanic book Gaius gave me. Gaius stood behind Merlin and started massaging his shoulders. "Ah! It was horrible and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning. _Unheran achtun bregdan._" Merlin complained before using magic.

"Oi!" Our uncle slapped Merlin's head. "What've I told you about using magic like this?"

"If I could actually use my arms, I'd pick up the book myself." My brother retorted.

"Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?" Gaius asked him.

"What would you do?" I asked looking at him.

"Well, Merlin just makes sure it doesn't happen, for our sakes." Gaius replied.

"Anyway, we save Arthur from being killed and we end up as servant. How is that fair?" I complained while Gaius was back to treating Merlin's shoulders.

"I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know it might be fun." Gaius countered.

"Fun?" I scoffed.

"You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear our list of duties." Merlin added.

"We all have our duties. Even Arthur." Gaius defended Jerk Face.

"It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory." I replied faking compassion towards Arthur's duties.

"He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure." Gaius explained. He pressed hard on Merlin's shoulder. My brother groaned with pain.

"Ah! That makes two of us." He remarked.

Merlin went to Gwen to have some help with Arthur's armour while I was out in the woods looking for some plants. Gaius needed some for the tournament and it will be my first rodeo as an apprentice physician. I will have to help him at mixing the herbs and it will be a good training. I was excited to help Gaius during this tournament but so not looking forward to watch the tournament unless all the participants were dressed and gorgeous as Russell Crowe in _Gladiator_. I loved this movie. There's not much to do when you're lying in your bed and you can't go out because you're too sick to do so. So you stay in bed and you read books, tons of them and when you get tired of reading you watch TV and movies. Here, in Camelot or Ealdor when I get tired of reading, I just go outside just because I can now. I'm not too sick to do it, and I love going out to breathe the fresh air. However I love helping Gaius mixing his medicine and now that I know my subject a bit better, Gaius let me do it without his supervision. He even taught me how to prepare the sleeping draught he usually gives to Morgana. Wit my basket full I went back to our chambers. Merlin was waiting for me and once I gave Gaius all the plants I've collected, Merlin taught where all the different part of the armour goes. This way if Merlin wasn't there to do it, I will do it for him. Personally I wasn't too thrilled at the idea at being left alone with Arthur the Jerk Face.

"You do know the tournament starts today?" Arthur asked as Merlin was struggling to put the vambrace on his lower arm.

"Yes, sire." Merlin answered. Merlin then made sure to fix the buckle on his armour. "Are you nervous?"

"I don't get nervous." Arthur answered annoyed.

"Really? I thought eveyone got nervous." Merlin insisted.

"Will you shut up!" Arthur yelled at Merlin.

"See, Merlin, Prince Arthur doesn't get nervous." I remarked sarcastically. I handed Merlin Arthur's cape. Merlin tied the cape and I handed Arthur his helmet. Merlin and I looked at our work with pride.

"Great, yeah. I think you are all set." I beamed.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Arthur asked. I looked at him confused and I checked in my head that he has everything. Yes, he has everything, he needed. I didn't what else he needed. "My sword."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, sorry. Guess, uh, you'll be needing that." Merlin replied sheepishly and I wore the same expression.

"You wouldn't do much sword fighting without a sword." I added. Arthur grabbed the sword from Merlin and marched off.

"That went well." Merlin declared.

"Yes, considering he's definitely nervous." I smirked.

We followed him to the tournament field. All the competitors made their entrance and lined up facing the crowds. Uther made his speech and the King put his son under the spot. Apparently, Arthur was the champion of the previous tournament and now the warriors were going to challenge him. Yes, Gaius was right, he is under pressure. Especially, if he didn't want to disappoint his father. Uther officially announced that the tournament started. Arthur was the first to compete. Arthur put his helmet on and the hostility started. Let's just say that I was enjoying watching the fight more than I thought. Arthur and his adversary were really talented but Arthur was clearly dominating the fight. Merlin and I encouraged the Prince. Arthur won his fight by hitting the other knight with his elbow in his face. Merlin and I cheered and jumped into each other's arm. The next fight was involving a certain Knight Valiant who won his fight. The several fights succeeded each other and Merlin and I were watching all of them. Arthur won all of his fights just as Valiant. At the end of his fights we were getting Arthur out of his armour near his tent when Valiant came to speak with the Prince.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" Knight Valiant said to Arthur.

"Likewise." Arthur answered.

"I hope to see at the reception this evening." Valiant said before leaving us.

"Creep" Merlin muttered. I couldn't agree more. Arthur and Merlin snorted. Then Arthur realising that he almost laughed at Merlin's remark, gave us a list of duties as long as my arm, maybe longer. We went back to our chambers. Merlin started on the chores, he was doing half of it and I was doing the other half but first I had to finish some medicinal draught for Gaius while the latter was getting the supper ready. Once it was done he sent me to call Merlin. When I entered the chamber, Merlin was lying on his back reading a book and in the same time he was using magic to do his chores. As soon as he saw me everything that was floating in the air fell on the ground.

"Were you using magic to do you chores?" I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"No" Merlin answered quickly.

"What's all this, then?" He shrugged. "Don't take me for an idiot. If you're using magic to do your chores, next time you will have more than half of it." I warned him. "I mean I don't have magic to do mine. That's called cheating." He has the decency to look sheepish. "Anyway, dinner's ready. Come and eat something."

In the morning, I went with Merlin to fetch Arthur's gear before the beginning of the tournament. We were picking up the armour when we heard a hissing noise. "Did you hear that?" I asked Merlin in a whisper. Merlin nodded. He turned around and called for anyone that will probably be there. He kept walking and stopped in front of Valiant's shield. He crouched down in front of it and was staring at it. I saw Sir Valiant entering the armoury and I called Merlin's name but the latter didn't seem to listen. Sir Valiant unsheathed his swords and pressed it against Merlin's throat. I grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him next to me. Knight Valiant asked Merlin if he needed help, Merlin answered no that we were just fetching Arthur's armour. Merlin and I grabbed the armour and left the room. I didn't without a glare directed to Valiant. We went to Arthur's chambers together and dressed him into his armour, without forgetting anything today. Arthur was the first to fight again today. We followed him to the tournament field. Gaius followed at a slower pace when he reached us; he asked us if we were enjoying ourselves. We both answered him that it wasn't horrible all the time and Gaius smirked satisfied at our answer. Actually, he was right; serving Arthur can be fun at times. And the tournament was one of those times. As usual Arthur won and the crowd cheered him. I stayed to watch the next fight with Gaius. It was Valiant and sir Ewan. Valiant knocked his opponent down and pinned him down with his shield. Valiant stroke him one last time and got up. Sir Ewan remained lying on the ground; he seemed to be badly injured. Gaius and I went to him and knelt besides him. All we saw was that he was unconscious but not much to work with. Some knight helped us to carry him to our chambers. There we did further examination. I found two small wounds on his neck, I showed them to Gaius. He explained to me that it looked like a snake bite. Plus, it would probably explain the symptoms; slow pulse, fever and paralysis which indicate a poisoning. Merlin entered the chambers and dropped Arthur's armour on the table and Gaius and I explained him what we found so far.

"Can you heal him?" Merlin asked. Gaius went to another table to grab a bowl of water and a piece of cloth.

"Well, if it is a snake bite, we'll have to find out what kind of snake it was. Then extract the venom and use it to make an antidote." I replied taking the bowl and the cloth out of Gaius' hands. I stopped my movements when I saw the looks they were giving. "I've read it somewhere." I lied; I saw it in a documentary in my previous life. They showed in the documentary how they were milking the venom in order to study it. They also explained that's how they create most the antivenom.

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?" Merlin questioned.

"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do for him. He's going to die." Gaius answered. I put the fresh cloth on Ewan's forehead.

"He was fighting Knight Valiant." Merlin said realisation in his tone.

"What's that?" Gaius asked him raising his head from behind his book.

"Nothing." Merlin answered too quickly. My little brother was up to something. He left the chambers. I put everything I was holding down and followed Merlin.

"Merlin, wait," I called him. "What are you planning on to do?"

"Find that snake." He replied.

"How?" I questioned.

"Valiant, he was the one fighting Sir Ewan." Merlin explained.

"So? You think he's keeping the snake in his chainmail." I replied mockingly and my brother looked hurt for a moment. "Sorry. I'm just worried you will get yourself into trouble."

"Trust me." And he left me there. I return to the chambers.

I was tending to Sir Ewan and Gaius was looking through his books to find another way to save Sir Ewan. Merlin entered the chambers. He explained to us that Valiant was able to bring the snake on his shield to life. Valiant was using magic in order to win the tournament. Merlin wanted to tell Arthur but there was one problem that Gaius raised. We needed proof because I'm sure as hell that Uther and Arthur won't believe Merlin's words over a Knight's.

"You're telling me that you've got to fight that?" Merlin asked as we saw a serving boy putting the helmet on the head of the gigantic knight.

"Yes, and he's strong as a bear. But he's slow." Arthur countered.

"And you're fast." I said as I gave Arthur his helmet.

"Exactly."

Merlin and I were walking together to the tournament field. We saw Valiant, he threw a cloth on the ground and looked at us and smiled and then he disappeared behind a tent. Merlin wanted to follow and I put a hand on his arm. I shook my head no to him. I didn't want him to get in trouble, not now. Plus we needed a plan to reveal Valiant's secret. Gaius joined us. He asked us how we were getting on. Merlin still hurt by Gaius' remark of the night before said that we were minding our own business. We watched Arthur's fight. Arthur won against the bear knight and Valiant won his match. The last bracket indicated that Valiant and Arthur were to fight against each other. That got me worried. Merlin was right Valiant were going to use the shield to kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 : I was happy to be Arthur's maidservant again.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Thanks to the followers and the one who favourited this story. Hope you'll like this chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy, and review.**_

* * *

I was tending to sir Ewan and Merlin was sitting across me when Gaius entered the chambers.

"Merlin, about what I said yesterday…" Gaius started. "Look, Uther wouldn't really listen to you or me, but you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this."

"But we don't have any proof." Merlin replied.

"Well, if we could cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic." Gaius retorted. "The King would believe another knight. But how do we get the antidote…well that's another matter." Merlin got up and left the room.

"Merlin!" Gaius called after him. I got up too and gave the bowl of water to Gaius and followed Merlin outside.

"I will make sure that he doesn't get into trouble." I said to Gaius over my shoulder.

I followed Merlin through the corridors. In the council chambers, the knights were having dinner with the King. Merlin and I checked that Valiant was at the table with them. They were halfway through the dinner, so, we did have time to find a way to get one of the snakes off the shield. We went to Valiant's chamber. Merlin casted a spell and unlocked the door of Valiant's chamber. When we entered his shield was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. Merlin took a sword from a rack and approached the shield. The other problem we didn't think about was how we are going to bring the snakes to life. I hissed Merlin's name when I heard someone's approaching. We both turned to the door and asked him to hurry things a little bit. He glared at me and silently he seemed to say 'easier said than done.' Through my looks I was able to answer, I think, that he was the warlock not me. Something caught Merlin's eyes and I heard hissing behind our backs. Merlin turned around and cut off the snake's head. Merlin dropped the sword and grabbed the head. I grabbed his hand and dragged him after me out of the room before someone arrived in the room. We arrived in the chamber and gave the head to Gaius. Gaius was going to prepare the antidote and we went to warned Arthur. The latter was eating in his chamber. He didn't want to believe us at first. But we gave him our words that what we are saying was true and he believed us. Arthur called an audience with the King to denounce Valiant. Gaius had succeeded in making the antidote and the audience with the King was to happen the day after.

In the morning, Valiant was led to the council room. He came with his shield. Arthur exposed Valiant's secret to the court. Uther demanded to see the shield. I told Arthur to not let his father get too close. Uther examined the shield but nothing happened. Of course, Valiant wasn't an idiot. Gaius entered the room but Sir Ewan wasn't with him.

"Merlin! Nellie!" Gaius whispered calling us.

"We need Ewan. Merlin, see what's happening." Arthur sent Merlin to talk to Gaius.

"As you can see, my Lord, it's just an ordinary shield." Valiant said.

"He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive." Arthur replied.

"Then how am I to know that what you say is true?" The King asked.

"I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield." Arthur replied. "Its venom made him grievously ill; however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic."

"Where is this witness?"

"He should be here…" Arthur turned to my uncle and my brother. He stepped towards them and they were exchanging some words.

"I'm waiting!" Uther's voice boomed. Arthur hesitantly stepped forward.

"I'm afraid the witness is dead." He announced and I winced at the look Uther was giving him. How is that possible? Gaius assured us that Ewan was getting better.

"So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?" Uther asked.

"No. But my servants fought one of the snakes from…"

"Your servants? You made these outrageous accusations against the knight on the word of your servants?" Uther spat and I felt bad for Arthur.

"I believe they're telling the truth!" Arthur defended us.

"My lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy and a girl?" Valiant said cockily. I wanted to slap him in his whole face. Merlin stepped forward and before I could stop him interrupted their conversation.

"I've seen those snakes come alive!"

"How dare you interrupt?! Guards!" Uther snarled. I stepped forward to stop them but Gwen who was closer to me, held me back.

"My Lord." Valiant stopped them.

"Wait!"

"I'm sure they were merely mistaken. I wouldn't want them punished on my account." Valiant said in a faux manner of mercy.

"You see? This is how a true knight behaves—with gallantry and honour." How dare he? Taking the words of another man over his son's. I would never understand this man. He is humiliating his own son for the benefit of another knight just to keep up appearances.

"My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal." Valiant chimed in. I couldn't believe this. What a douchebag!

"Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw?" Uther asked. Seriously, last time I checked Arthur was your son not Valiant.

"No!" Arthur replied strongly.

"Then what am I to make of these allegations?" Uther asked narrowing his eyes at his son.

"Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology." Arthur excused himself.

"Accepted." Valiant said smugly. The royal court was dismissed and Merlin and I followed Arthur to his bedchamber. Arthur stayed silent.

"Sire?" I called shyly.

"I believed you; I trusted you, and you made me look a complete fool." Arthur reproached us.

"I know it didn't go exactly to plan." Merlin started.

"'Didn't go to?!'" He exclaimed. "My father and the entire royal court think I'm coward! YOU HUMILIATED ME!" He yelled.

"No we didn't!" I shouted back. "We still can expose Valiant."

"I no longer require you services."

"You're sacking us?" Merlin asked in disbelief.

"I need servants that I can trust." Arthur answered.

"You can trust us!" Merlin vehemently replied.

"And look where it got me this time. Get out of my sight!" Arthur ordered us.

"Good riddance!" I muttered before going out. I just didn't know that Arthur heard me.

My blood was boiling with rage. How dare he? Get rid of us. He took all his frustration and anger out on us. Merlin and I are not liars. I'm going to prove him that. I went back to our bedchambers and took Merlin's magic book and tried to find something in it. But between the different spells that I couldn't understand and the similitude between them, I didn't find anything. Actually, I didn't understand half of it. I needed Merlin. I went out to find him. He was sitting on the stairs in front of the castle. He was in the company of Gwen. I stood in front of them.

"Hello, Gwen!" I greeted the young maid, not that I'm older than her. "Hello, brother! Are you still moping?" He didn't answer. "Merlin, come on! We have to do something."

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"Because no one is calling me or my brother a liar and just get away with it." I explained.

"She is right, Merlin." Gwen agreed. "You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong."

"Exactly."

"And how do we do that?" Merlin questioned.

"I don't know." Gwen replied after glancing up at me.

"That's it." Merlin said. He got up and went to a dog statue.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked him at the same time I asked "What?" Merlin tried to move the dog statue. Gwen and I joined him.

"Do you have a wheelbarrow?" He asked to Gwen.

Gwen borrowed us her wheelbarrow. Well, it was her father's. He used it to bring material to his blacksmith shop. Merlin brought the dog statue back to our bedchambers. He has yet to explain to me what he was planning on to do. Gaius asked him what he was going to do. He then replied that he was going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves. I helped him to put the statue in our chambers.

"Did you read my book?" Merlin asked seeing that his book was on his bed.

"I was just trying to find some answers." I replied quickly. "But don't worry, I won't read it again. I don't understand a word that's written in there." He chuckled and opened it. "So, how are you going to do that?"

"I need to find a spell that will bring them to life." He explained.

"Why the dog, then?" I asked dumbly. Merlin gave me a look.

"And they say you're the clever one." He deadpanned.

"It's not a good day." I grumbled. He snorted. He flipped through the book. He found what he was looking for.

"_Bebay odothay. Bebay odothay arisan quickum._" He pronounced but nothing happened. He repeated the spell one more time. But still nothing.

"It's going to be a long night." I flopped onto my bed.

Merlin spent several hours practicing the spell but he didn't succeed. The only way was still to convince Arthur to withdraw. Who do you think is going to do this? I am. Merlin needed to practice and I have to do something. So Plan B was on. I went to his chambers before the tournament. His door was opened. He turned to look at me.

"I thought I told you to get out of my sight." He said as a greeting.

"You don't always get what you want, my lord." I replied. "Anyway, I'm here to tell you that you shouldn't fight Valiant tomorrow." I continued. "He'll use the shield against you."

"I know." Was his answer.

"Then you should withdraw, my Lord." I said.

"Don't you understand?" He snapped back. "I can't withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?"

"You're ready to go to your own death just to prove that you're not one." I yelled at him loosing patience. "He'll kill you."

"Then I die." He replied.

"How?" I asked in disbelief. "How can you go out there and fight like that?"

"Because I have to." He replied softly. "It's my duty." I sighed defeated.

"Gaius was right. You are under a lot of pressure." I said. "I feel sorry for you." Arthur looked at me for a few seconds.

"I don't understand you, Emma." He started and walked to me. "One minute you're happy to get rid of me and the next you feel sorry for me." I flinched realising now that he heard me.

"You heard that, eh?" I retorted. "My Lord, be careful" I turned around not waiting for an answer and just hoped that Merlin will succeed at casting the spell.

Merlin spent all night practicing the spell and I spent all night worrying about Arthur's fight against Valiant. Merlin just has to keep trying. I wished I could magic at this moment. I wished I was able to help. I woke up to find Merlin sitting on the ground half asleep with his book on his lap. I moved my head next to his and slipped my hand through his hair to wake him up. "Wakey, wakey, sunshine." I said softly. Merlin woke up and recited the spell once more. I told him that I was going to watch the tournament and asked him to hurry things a bit. He didn't seem to have heard me. So I went to the tournament field. The fight between Valiant and Arthur had started. Valiant was brutal and Arthur was able to counter his attacks. I clasped my hands together and did a little prayer. Where the hell is Merlin? I really wished he will do it but I hope that it would rather be sooner than later. I was whispering words of encouragement for Arthur when Merlin arrived and stood next to me. "Did you…?" I asked and he nodded beaming. "And if you try sometimes you'll get what you need." I whispered quoting the Rolling Stones. Relief flooded over me but it wasn't finished yet. Arthur knocked Valiant's helmet off and took off hi own helmet. They both pulled down their mail coifs. Valiant knocked Arthur down and stepped on his shield. Valiant raised his swords and stroke Arthur. Arthur rolled to the side avoiding the strike and got up. Valiant disarmed Arthur and Arthur caught him before he could strike. Valiant pushed and pinned Arthur against the wall with his shield. Arthur pushed him off. "_Bebay odothay arisan quickum._" Merlin pronounced and the snakes on the shield came to life. Valiant sent the snakes to the ground and they moved towards Arthur. Morgana unsheathed one of the guards' swords and threw it to Arthur. Arthur caught it and cut off the snakes' head. Arthur disarmed Valiant and ran him through. I jumped in the air and cheered for Arthur as soon as Valiant's body dropped on the floor. Arthur walked by Merlin and I and patted my brother on his shoulder while I just grinned at the Prince of Camelot. After the tournament, Merlin got rid of the dog that he had left in our bedchambers. I cleaned after the dog, he quite messed everything up in our bedchambers. I'm pretty sure that it was his revenge for being locked up in our room.

During the feast Merlin, Gaius and I were standing in the back. The King announced the entrance of our champion; the Prince Arthur. He was escorting The King's ward; Lady Morgana. We clapped and Merlin said that he gets all the girl and glory which was true. Gaius answered that he owed it all to us. The Prince and the Ward, they look great together.

"Can you believe Morgana?" Arthur asked Merlin and I while we were at the banquet. "She says she saved me. Like I needed any help." Merlin and I remained silent at his complaint. "I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you. Both of you." Arthur apologised.

"No, don't worry about it." Merlin replied smiling. "Buy me a drink and call it even."

"Oh, I saw a pretty bracelet at the market the other day. Buy it and call it even." I added.

"Uh, I can't be seen to be buying drinks or bracelets for my servants." Arthur retorted.

"Your servants?" I scoffed.

"You sacked us." Merlin agreed.

"Now I'm rehiring you." Merlin grinned and I was smiling myself.

"My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My, uh, armour needs repairing." I glanced up at Merlin and just like me his smile had faded. "My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out the stables."

My smile was back on my face, though. I realised now that I was happy to Arthur's maidservant again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 : It seems that Guinevere is a sorceress.**_

_**Thanks to xNikiStx for their review. Glad you like it. Hope you'll like this new chapter. Thanks to the followers and the one who favourited this story. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Merlin and Gaius were out early this morning in the lower town. I went with them but I didn't stay with them. I went to fetch Gwen and both of us we'll go to the castle together. Gwen was a really kind young girl and we became friends really fast. And it happens that some morning like today that we walked to the castle together. I saw her getting out of her house with a bouquet of purple flowers.

"Good Morning, Guinevere!" I greeted her smiling.

"Good morning, Nellie!" She said beaming.

"Who are they for?" I asked hooking my arm with her.

"Lady Morgana, a gift to cheer her up." She replied. "She had a lot of nightmares lately."

"That's so kind of you, Guinevere." I retorted.

"Here's one for you." She handed me one of the purple flowers. I put it in my hair that I wore in a braid. I caught a glimpse of my brother and my uncle wheeling a large chariot behind them. Guinevere and I walked faster to catch up with them.

"What are you doing?" Guinevere asked them.

"er…just moving something." Merlin stammered moving at the end of the chariot.

"Looks heavy." Gwen added.

"Hum, it's nothing really." Merlin replied quickly; too quickly. "Erm…did someone got you flowers?" He asked changing the subject. Alright, something was not right.

Merlin is presenting all the signs of the "I'm hiding something from you" sickness. And it has something to do with that thing that they are moving.

"Oh! No." Guinevere giggled. "Would you like one? A purple one. Purple suits you." She said taking a purple flower and handing it to my brother. "Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you."

"Thanks. Well, er…" Merlin put the flower in his scarf. "er…see you."

"Bye" Guinevere replied to him.

Merlin and Gaius left and I bid my goodbyes to Guinevere and ran after them. I wanted to know what was what they were moving. When I entered our chambers, both Gaius and Merlin were looking at the body of man. A blue man with visible veins on his face, and his irises were pale almost white. That's not normal. I asked what it was but my uncle answered that he had never seen anything like this before. Personally, I thought that it could be some sort of plague. Gaius also suggested that it could be the works of magic. Arthur called our names through the door and we opened it and stopped him from seeing the body. I apologised for us being late and he said that he was used to it by now. He frowned on seeing the flower in Merlin's scarf. Merlin replied that it was Guinevere's gift. Anyway he came here to ask to fetch Gaius for the King. Seriously, he could have just told that to Gaius himself. But that's the way it is.

"Wha..if he knew who I was, what I've done…" Merlin started.

"You'll be dead by now." I cut him off.

"Exactly. Now, get this covered up." Gaius ordered us.

"Uncle, we're not your servant." I replied.

"No, you're my dogsbodies." He retorted. "Come on, hurry up." I threw a sheet on the man's body.

The three of us walked to the council room and we found a servant, dead on the floor. Gaius told to Uther that it's the second case that he has seen this day. Uther insisted on knowing the cause, so Gaius told him the most plausible and logical explanation would be sorcery. I helped Gaius and Merlin to take the body back to the chambers. The King has ordered to look for any source of magic and for any person that could have practiced it in the Kingdom. Needless to say that I feared for Merlin's little secret. I stayed in the bed chamber and looking for any information. Alright, if only I could know what the symptoms are. Gaius and Merlin came back from their errands. Gaius made an autopsy of the dead man and I assisted him as his apprentice. Gaius proceeds to examine the contents of his stomach. Arthur and his guards burst in the room and started to search around the room. Arthur said that he was looking for a sorcerer in our chambers. Why would he do something like that? He barely looked through Gaius' books. Arthur then searched through our bedchambers.

"What've you done with the magic book I gave you?" Gaius whispered asked to Merlin. I hope for his sake and ours that he hid it well.

"Merlin, Emma, come here. Look what I found." Arthur called. I gulped and my heart was hammering in my chest. Merlin and I went in our bedchambers. "I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard." Arthur said to us seeing that our bedchambers were covered with clothes. I have an explanation, alright, when you are working all day long, sweeping floors and cleaning rooms for the Prince of Camelot, you don't to do this once you're home. And there's some laziness to count in. Actually, laziness is a big part of it. Arthur continued his research. I followed the Prince to stop him from finding anything compromising. You know something to do with my undergarments. I ran to a drawers that Arthur was about to open and closed it immediately, catching his fingers in the drawer. He yelped in pain. I opened it just to get his fingers out.

"What are you hiding in this?" He asked nursing his fingers.

"Nothing." I answered feeling the heat in my cheeks.

"Emma, I have to check everything." He said gently shoving me aside. He opened the drawer and his face turned beat red. "You're right, there's nothing in those." He said shutting immediately the drawer.

"Next time you'll listen to me, Jerk Face." I muttered. Arthur recovered quickly and looked under the bed. After finding no proof of magic item he got out of our bedchambers.

After asking Gaius how many times it will take him to find the cure, Arthur left. Merlin and Gaius argued about using magic or not to save those people. Merlin wanted to use it but Gaius refused the idea. Gaius was right Merlin couldn't magic unless if he wanted to get caught but it must exist a solution. Something that could help us saves those people. In the modern days, if someone healed from an incurable disease, we will call it a miracle but Uther will start a witch hunt and possibly execute the person who's been heal. We can't do that. Not here, not now. At the end of the day we counted more deaths and the disease were still spreading. The King closed up the lower town because that's where all the victims were from. It's going to be a really long week.

"What's different about this victim?" Gaius asked us.

"Er…she's a woman." Merlin replied seriously.

"Well, now we have a firm grasp of the obvious." I chimed in. "And that, brother, is exactly why I'm the clever one."

"Anything else?" Gaius asked stopping any bickering that would come.

"She's a courtier." I replied this time

"How does that help us?" Merlin questioned.

"Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town. So what does that mean?" Gaius continued.

"She's a courtier never went down to the lower town therefore the disease is not spread by contact." I replied. "It's more likely spread by other means."

"Well done, Nellie." Gaius congratulated me. "Anything else?"

"They probably ate different food." Merlin added.

"Good. Anything else?"

"Well, we have two options left; air and water." I started.

"I doubt they breathe the same air." Merlin continued. We were now facing each other.

"So, that would leave water." I said.

"Water? You think the disease is spread through water?" Merlin asked Gaius as we both turned to him.

"Merlin, Nellie, you're prodigies." Gaius replied. He grabbed a bucket and gave it to Merlin to fetch some water.

I was still looking through books, again. Still, looking for something that we could use against this disease. Seriously, what can a muggle do against a magical disease? The only cure against this sickness was probably magic. Gwen bust into the chambers crying. She begged Gaius to help her to save her father. Tom was hit by the illness and Guinevere was desperate, Tom is the only family that she had left. Gaius has no cure and Merlin couldn't do use magic to help her. I felt bad knowing that we couldn't help her. Gwen was going to lose her father. By the time we'll find a remedy, it would be too late. Merlin was beyond furious and frustrated for not being able to do something. Gaius took a sample of the water that Merlin had brought to him and he put a purple flower in it and waited to see what the water will do to the flower. I realised that being a physician is exhausting and sometimes it can be disappointing. All you do is waiting and as far as medicine goes you can't save everyone and Tom was an example of this. I went to bed really late that night. Still, I didn't see Merlin opened his magic book, I didn't see him making a cure for Gwen's father.

The morning after Gaius brought his result to the King. He warned the latter that water was the carrier of the sickness. The only problem is that we can't actually stop people from drinking water. Uther asked Arthur to continue his research and to spread them to all the villages around the Kingdom. I excused myself and left after Arthur. I went straight to visit Gwen to her house. I arrived to her house and knocked on her door but there's no answer. I looked through the window to see if anyone was there but the house was empty. I'm confused now, where are they? I didn't have time to think about it because Arthur arrived with some guards. They entered her house and started to search it.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked me crossing his arms over his chest.

"I came here to visit Guinevere and her father, my Lord." I answered. "I've heard that her father is sick."

"He's healed now." Arthur retorted. "Wait for me here." Arthur ordered me and then went in the house. Merlin, I groaned in my head, what have you done? I glanced inside quickly and I saw that Arthur was holding a poultice in his hand. I was mortified. "It seems that Guinevere is a sorceress."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Calm that precedes the storm.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. Hope you'll like this chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

I followed Arthur and his guards. On the way to the Castle, I walked next to him and I tried to convince him that Gwen was innocent. As usual Jerk Face didn't listen to me. I went in with Arthur and I placed myself between him and Guinevere.

"Please, my Lord, I'm begging you!" I begged him. "Guinevere is innocent!" Arthur ignored me.

"Seize her!" He ordered to his men.

"No." She said quickly.

"Guinevere, I'm arresting you for crimes and contraventions of the laws of Camelot, that you did practice enchantments." Arthur announced. The guards seized Guinevere and led her outside.

"Gwen!" Lady Morgana called.

"But what have I done? I haven't done anything! Help me, please! Nellie!" Gwen called over her shoulders, struggling in the guards' hands. I turned to Arthur one more time.

"What are you doing?" Morgana interrogated as he walked past me.

"I found a magic poultice in her house." Arthur answered.

"Oh, that's ridiculous." Morgana countered.

"Then how else do you explain her father's recovery?" Arthur asked not only to Morgana but to me too.

"Well, she's innocent! I know she's innocent!" Morgana insisted.

"Sire, please!" I begged one last time with tears pricking to my eyes. I was afraid of what they'll do to Gwen.

"What can I do? I can't turn a blind eye!" Arthur snapped. And I understand where he comes from; he must provide results to his father. He must protect Camelot and he can't ignore the magic poultice he found at Guinevere's house. But Guinevere's innocent. And even if Merlin is the one who healed Tom, he was innocent too. He's not responsible for the infection, neither is Gwen.

I left Lady Morgana's chambers. I followed them through the corridors. Gwen was still calling for my help. Merlin appeared next to me and we both followed but Gaius stopped us. I watched powerless and I could feel tears on my face. Tears that I wiped away as I followed Gaius and Merlin to our chambers. Gaius scolded Merlin for his use of magic. Merlin defended himself saying that he couldn't just do nothing when he knew he cold cure Gwen's father. The healing of one man was nothing but suspicious; so Merlin offered to cure everyone. But the harm was already done, for the Court, the King, Gwen is the sorceress. For them she's responsible for the disease. There's nothing we could do to prove her innocent unless we found out what's infecting the water. Merlin left suddenly. I went to sit at the table and I held my head into my hands. If I only I knew I would have stopped him, would I, really?

Merlin came back minutes later, completely devastated. I was still sitting at the table and in the same state as Merlin. I felt as guilty as my brother felt right now. He thought he was helping, I know but isn't always the case. You think you're doing good when you actually do more harm than good. "An easy solution is like a light in a storm, Merlin. Rush for it at your peril, for it may not always lead you to a safe harbour." Gaius told him. And my uncle was right. As hard as it may seem, Merlin has responsibilities and those responsibilities include making decision that no one would be able to. Merlin and I went to the dungeons to visit Gwen. We saw Morgana who was leaving the dungeons crying. I must say that Lady Morgana, Arthur's and Merlin's nemesis alike, seemed to genuinely care for Guinevere and I don't doubt that she does. So, why are the legends are depicting her as an evil sorceress when she seems to be so kind at heart? That's a mystery.

"Gwen." Merlin called. Gwen moved to the door but she was stopped by the chains that were holding her. I couldn't stand to see her like this and I couldn't stop myself from imagining Merlin in her position. Tears stained were on her face, her eyes were puffy and red. I wanted nothing more than holding her hands but I couldn't.

"Thank you." She said.

"What for?" I asked quietly.

"For coming to see me." She replied.

"I'm sorry." Merlin apologised.

"It's not your fault." Gwen argued.

"Well…" Merlin started.

"It's alright. Don't worry about me." She cut him off and I put my hand over my mouth to choke a sob. "There's no point about it."

"Oh, Gwen; we can't have this happen." I said choking a sob once more.

"Please, one thing. You, you don't have to, but…" She trailed off.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Remember me." She asked with tears in her eyes. My own tears were streaming down my face.

"You're not going to die. I'm not going to let this happen." Merlin said with determination and left in a rush. I looked one more time at Gwen and smiled as much as I could but it didn't reach my eyes.

"We won't." was all I said before following Merlin for I feared he would put himself into danger. I followed Merlin through the corridors to the council chambers. Merlin was ahead of me; he pushed the doors of the Council chambers open and made his way in.

"It was me." I heard him say. I froze on the spot. Mortified, horrified. "It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father." I was just behind him. My brother continued when he received no answer. "Gwen is not the sorcerer, I am." He said strongly. I grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Merlin, stop this, now." I ordered him in a whisper.

"Merlin! Are you mad?" Gaius asked in the same way.

"I cannot let her die for me." He replied to both my Uncle and I. "I place myself at your mercy." He said to the King.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." Gaius defended quickly.

"I do." Merlin argued.

"Then arrest him." Uther ordered.

"Your majesty, please!" I begged at the same time Arthur said. "Father, please!"

"I can't allow this! This is madness!" Arthur continued. "There's no way Merlin is a sorcerer." Thank God that Arthur is underestimating my brother. Thank God that he thought of Merlin as an idiot.

"Did you not hear him?" Uther questioned his son.

"Yes."

"He admitted it." Uther continued.

"He saved my life remember." Arthur was defending Merlin.

"Why should he fabricate such a story?" Uther asked once more.

"As Gaius said, he's got a…grave mental disease." I found myself nodding at everything that the Prince was saying.

"Really?"

"He's in love." Arthur stated. I stopped nodding. "Isn't he, Emma?" What? How would I know?

"What?" Merlin exclaimed.

"With Gwen." Arthur continued. Oh, that's what he was going for. Good thinking, Jerk Face.

"I am not." Merlin refuted.

"Yes, my brother is in love with Guinevere." I played along with Arthur.

"No way." Merlin turned to look at me. I was now standing next to him.

"I saw you yesterday with that flower she gave you." Arthur countered.

"I'm not in love with her." Merlin argued.

"It's alright, brother." I drawled the words.

"You can admit it." Arthur said dropping his arm on Merlin's shoulders. I have to say I was enjoying this little game.

"I don't even think of her like that!" Merlin denied.

"Perhaps she cast a spell on you." Uther said. I looked at him worriedly. And then the King snickered and the other members of the council followed his example.

"Merlin is a wonder, but the wonder is that he's such an idiot. There's no way he's a sorcerer." Arthur looked pointedly at Merlin as if to say, he should not try something like this ever again. Uther dismissed us and I dragged Merlin all the way to our chambers.

I understand that he wants to help Gwen but that's not the way to do it. It's not by condemning himself to a certain death that he will save Gwen. It's not by doing that; that he will stop the disease. We have to find another way to prove Gwen's innocence. Gaius agreed with me. So that's why we went to the water supply. We went there to take some samples. The water that supplies the whole town was located at the water cavern. The cavern was underground. When Merlin has finished taking the sample, and hideous creature got out of the water, the creature roared at us. We gout out of the cavern quickly. Gaius grabbed a book from the shelf and showed us what was the creature. An afanc, born of clay and conjured up by a powerful sorceress. Now, we have to defeat him but how? By the time we will found the solution, Gwen'll be dead. Unless you know a very powerful old creature who might hold the answers to your questions. Oh, wait! We know one of those, well, Merlin does really. It was finally time for me to meet the Great Dragon.

Merlin led me to the Dragon's cavern. There were guards at the entrance but Merlin distracted them by using his magic. Merlin lit a torch and we walked through the long tunnel that led to the Dragon.

"Hello?" Merlin called when he stepped inside. It was a very large cavern. But I was more interested at seeing the Dragon.

"Hello." The Dragon greeted us as he landed on the biggest rock of the room. I was watching in awe. I couldn't stop the grin that was forming on my face. The only thing that bothered was the chains on his neck. "The great Warlock returns, as I knew he would. And with him he brings a guest."

"Hi!" I waved my hands at him shyly. "I'm Emmanuelle, Merlin's sister."

"The wise and knowledgeable soul." He nodded. "I know who you are." But before I could ask more questions, Merlin drew our attention on the matter at hands which is how to defeat an Afanc.

"I need to know how to defeat an Afanc." Merlin said.

"Yes, I suppose you do." Was his only answer.

"Will you help us?" I asked.

"Trust the elements that at your commands." He replied his voice echoing through the cavern. The elements, eh? Easier said than done. There's four of that.

"Elements? But what is it I have to do?" Merlin questioned.

"You cannot do this alone, young warlock." The Dragon retorted. "You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other." So he needs Arthur to do that too. Alright, so elements and Arthur.

"I, I don't understand. Just tell me what it is I have to do." Merlin was confused. The Dragon flew off.

"Thank you for your help." I called after him. "Let's go, I know what to do."

"But he didn't help us." Merlin refuted.

"Oh, but he did." I smiled cheerfully. "There's four elements, Merlin; fire, water, air and earth. All we have to do is to find out from which ones the Afanc is made and then convinced Arthur. See? Easy."

"Yes, easy." Merlin answered his voice dripping with sarcasm. "How do you know that anyway?"

"You heard him. I'm the wise and knowledgeable soul." I answered in a mysterious way.

"That doesn't make sense and doesn't explain everything." Merlin chuckled.

"Anyway, I think I have an idea of the elements the Afanc is made of. But let's ask Gaius, first."

We went back to our chambers but Gaius wasn't there. I told Merlin that I'm sure that one of the elements is water, since he was living in the water. The other one might be earth, I mean the Afanc is born of clay, so logically earth. But we can never be too sure, so for safety, let's wait for Gaius. When Gaius arrived around an hour later, I walked to him and bombarded him with questions. He confirmed what I thought that the Afanc was made of earth and water. So, we will need air and fire, it's not complicated to get. Now, other problem was getting Arthur to help us. The answer was brought to me in the person of Lady Morgana. She informed us that they've brought forward the execution. We informed her that we had found the cause of the infection but we needed Arthur to stop it. She said to leave Arthur to her, she'd be able to convince him.

We waited for Arthur and Morgana in the court yard. Merlin tried to convince to stay in our chambers. But I refused. Merlin is my brother, and magic is a major part of his life as it was a part of mine. Merlin will have to deal with it, plus, Guinevere was my friend too. I don't want her to die, she doesn't deserve this. Arthur and Morgana arrived and we walked with them to the water cavern. We descended the stairs after we it two torches. Arthur was in the lead holding one and I was in the rear holding the second one. We stopped moving when we heard something growled somewhere in the cavern. Lady Morgana gasped and I reached for her hand and squeezed it to appease her. She looked at me and smiled thankfully. Arthur turned to us. He asked Morgana to stay there and suggested that I stayed with her. Before I could refuse, Morgana did.

"I'm coming with you." She said.

"No." Arthur disagreed.

"Scare I'll show you up?" Morgana teased him.

"Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you." Arthur countered.

"Well good thing he doesn't know about this then." Morgana smirked.

"I'm telling you, Morgana, turn back. You could get hurt." Arthur said to her. "You too, Emma."

"Sorry, Sire." I spoke up. "Merlin wasn't able to convince me, what makes you think that you will be able to do so? It's clear that Lady Morgana and I are coming." I finished walking past Arthur and my brother, taking Morgana with me. Morgana was amused by my answer.

We walked to the water source. Arthur asked us to spread. Merlin went right and Morgana and I went left. Morgana and I didn't get too far when we heard growls, so we turned back to see what happened. Arthur has come face to face with the Afanc but the creature was too quick and didn't see what he looked like. Morgana moved forward. The Afanc was still close. Morgana screamed and Arthur swung his sword at the thing. It was really quick. We lost it and went through another corridor. We heard the growls and saw the creature walking to us. Morgana and I stayed a bit behind, Arthur moved towards the creature raising his sword. Arthur swung at him and lost his sword. The Afanc swiped away my torch. Arthur drew attention to him and got him to turn in the opposite direction. Merlin yelled at Arthur to use his torch. Merlin cast a spell and the wind picked up. The flame on the torch got bigger and the combination of the two burned the Afanc.

Gwen has been released and she reunited with her father. Gwen thanked us all for our help and left with her father. Then a really awkward conversion followed. Really, it was a misunderstanding. Morgana told Merlin that his secret was safe with her; of course my brother thought she was referring to his magic and I did too. Actually, she was referring to Merlin's feelings towards Gwen. I snickered at that. It was really funny to watch.

"This fish didn't come from the water, did it?" Merlin asked to Gaius as we were having dinner.

"Well, where else is it going to come from? The water's fine now." Gaius replied. I just kept eating listening to them. I was starving. "That's not your worry. This is the work of a very powerful sorcerer. I only hope you didn't come to her attention."

"Doubt it. Well, no one else seems to appreciate my skills. I just want someone to see me for who I am." He retorted.

"I do." I chimed in.

"One day, Merlin, one day." Gaius said getting up and grabbed his cup on the table behind.

"One day what?" My brother asked.

"One day people won't believe what an idiot you were." My Uncle answered. I snorted. Gaius sat down.

"Thanks." Merlin replied. And we all chuckled chucking our cups together. It was peaceful. It was the calm that precedes the storm.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Arthur ordered me.**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. Hope you'll like this chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review**_

* * *

Lord Bayard of Mercia arrived in the Kingdom today. A treaty was to be signed between Camelot and Mercia to end a war. Of course Merlin and I as servants of the Prince Arthur were on duty. The mood was light and cheerful, and I wasn't complaining for once. Merlin and I were carrying some bags to Bayard's chambers.

"Why do I always get landed with the donkey work?" I heard Merlin asked behind me. I turned around to see that he was talking to our uncle Gaius.

I cleared my throat. "Have you forgotten me, already?" I teased my brother. I put the bag on the ground for a moment.

"You're a servant, Merlin. It's what you do, both of you." Gaius replied.

"I wasn't complaining." I countered.

"Well, I am. My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this lot inside." Merlin kept complaining.

"It's character building. As the old proverb says, hard work breeds..." Our Uncle trailed off. Merlin and I glanced at each other waiting for him to finish. "a harder soul."

"Really?" I smiled knowingly. "There is no way that's a proverb. You just made that up." Merlin and I chuckled.

"No, I didn't." Gaius replied offended. A maidservant fell right in front of Merlin. How convenient! I thought.

"Sorry." She apologised.

"It's alright." Merlin assured her.

"Excuse me." She continued.

"Let me give you a hand with that." Merlin crouched down. She looked Merlin right in the eye. She stared longingly at him and I rolled my eyes at that. How stupid and cliché! I thought again. I don't know why but everything in that girl annoyed me. They stood up together and Merlin gave her a dazzling smile. He offered her his hand to shake. "Hi. I'm Merlin."

"Cara." She shook his hand. "You're Arthur's servant. That must be such an honour."

"Oh, yeah. It is." Merlin replied "Well, you know, someone's got to keep the place running."

"Thank you, Merlin." She said and looked down at the pillow that was still in Merlin's hand. My brother got the hint.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Er, no problem." Merlin excused profusely before putting the pillow in her hands.

"It was nice meeting you." She said before leaving. Merlin followed her with his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at Merlin this time. I couldn't but dislike this young maid.

"Shouldn't you be busy running the place?" Gaius joked.

After dropping the bags where they should be and after a quick stop at the kitchen of the castle. I went to Arthur's chambers where Merlin was already. Merlin was doing his bed and I went to pick out the Prince's clothes for the banquet. I pulled his clothes for the feast out of the wardrobe. They were dusty and smelly. I sneezed.

"When's the last time these were cleaned?" I questioned.

"Last year some time. Before the Feast of Beltane." He replied as I shook the dust off of his red vest.

"Did it end in a food fight?" I asked and I walked over to him to help him in the vest.

"Don't all feats?" He replied.

"We wouldn't know." Merlin said coming over. "The airs and graces of the court are a mystery to us."

"Not after tonight, they won't be." Arthur countered examining his vest.

"We're going to the banquet?" Merlin asked grinning.

"Not quite." Arthur took his vest off. "You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it." He handed me his vest. "Be sure to polish the buttons." I went to the table to polish the buttons. "Do you two want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?" Arthur said from behind the screen.

"Won't this do?" Merlin asked looking down at his clothes. I thought the same, we're servants, I mean we don't need special clothes.

"No, tonight you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot." Arthur announced showing us two sets of ridiculous clothes.

"There is no way I'm wearing this." I protested. "I'd rather poked my own eyes out."

"That's a little excessive, even for you." Merlin commented glancing down at me.

My dress was deep red with the symbols of Camelot embroidered on it. The under-dress was a dark blue, almost black and I had a cloak over. I wore a hat with red and green feather on it but it wasn't as ridiculous as the one Merlin was wearing. Gwen teased us about our clothes. Merlin caught a glimpse of Cara again and I gave her the evil eye. I couldn't stand her. Gwen commented on Cara's prettiness. And what Merlin said about Cara kind of hurt Gwen. When everyone applauded after Uther signed the treaty, Gwen walked away from us. I shook my head at my brother's behaviour and cluelessness about Gwen's crush on him. He seemed completely unaware of it. I took the ridiculous hat off my head. Bayard offered ceremonial goblet to the King and his son. Cara ran to Merlin and told him that she has to talk with him. Merlin left shortly after her. Not trusting and not liking her, I followed them. She led Merlin in one of dark corridors of the castle away from the banquet room. I joined Merlin's side. She seemed to hesitate at telling her story with me here but Merlin encouraged her saying that I could be trusting. She explained how she saw Bayard put something in Arthur's goblet because the King craved the kingdom and not peace. She played the card of "if I tell you, he'll kill me." Merlin asked her if it was poison, once again she couldn't tell. Merlin asked if it was poison and she nodded. Merlin ran backs to the hall of ceremonies and I ran right after him.

"Merlin!" I called after him. "Merlin, are you sure she's telling the truth?"

"She couldn't lie about this." Merlin assured me as he slowed down. "Have you seen how afraid she was?"

"She was acting." I countered. "She wasn't afraid, she was just acting." Merlin shook his head.

"Maybe but if we don't do anything, Arthur might die." Merlin said vehemently.

"But if the chalice is not poisoned, you might be the one to lose your head." I replied.

"Then so be it." Merlin said as he ran in the hall. "Stop!" Merlin yelled. "It's poisoned! Don't drink it!" Merlin ran to Arthur and took his goblet from him.

"What?" I followed joined Merlin in the middle of the room.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur asked annoyed.

"Bayard's laced Arthur's goblet with poison." Merlin accused.

"This is an outrage!" Bayard said offended and unsheathed his swords as did the knights of Camelot.

"No!" I gasped placing myself between Bayard and Merlin.

"Order your men to put down their swords." Uther asked of Bayard. More guards rushed in. "You are outnumbered."

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged." Bayard warned Uther.

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?" Uther asked Merlin.

"I'll handle this." Arthur said to his father. "Merlin, you idiot. Have we been at the slow gin again?" Arthur led Merlin to the table and took his goblet from my brother.

"Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think it's poisoned now." Uther ordered to Merlin.

"My lord, I'm sorry for my brother's behaviour. And as much as I dislike it, he might be right about this threat." I tried diplomacy on the King maybe he will listen after this.

"I still want to know why he thinks it's poisoned." Uther growled.

"He was seen lacing it." Merlin replied immediately.

"By whom?" Uther questioned.

"I can't say." Merlin answered. Arthur turned to me.

"Emma?" Merlin gave a pleading look to not reveal the identity of Cara.

"I'm sorry, my lord." I replied regretting immediately not giving her identity to the King and the Prince.

"Pass me the goblet." Uther ordered to his son. Arthur gave him the goblet. Uther took it and walked to Bayard. "If you're telling the truth…"

"I am." Bayard said.

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?" Uther challenged him. Bayar sheathed his swords and reached for the goblet. "No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." Bayard snorted. Uther turned around and handed the goblet to Merlin. "He'll drink it."

"But if it is poisoned, he'll die." Arthur protested.

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth." Uther replied.

"And what if he lives?" Bayard asked

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will." Uther offered.

"Your highness, please. My brother is just a foolish boy." I said my voice pleading.

"Uther, please. His sister is right, he doesn't know what he's saying!" Gaius agreed with me.

"Then you should've schooled him better." Uther countered.

"Merlin, apologise. This is a mistake. I'll drink it." Arthur reached the goblet. Merlin put the goblet away from him.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright." Merlin assured him.

"Merlin, please don't." I said with fear in my voice and my eyes welling. He toasted to Bayard and Uther, and then drank it. We all waited in anxiety.

"It's fine." Merlin stated softly.

"He's all yours." Uther said to Bayard and let out the breath I was holding. Merlin started to choke. He held his throat and fell to the ground.

"Merlin!" I called as I rushed to his side. Arthur crouched over to him on his other side. I held his face in my hand and let the tears fell.

All I could think about was I should have been the one to drink this goblet, I should have believed him. Arthur pulled Merlin off the ground and carried him to Gaius' chambers. Crying won't help Merlin get better. I got up and wiped my tears away as I followed them there. Merlin couldn't die, he won't die. I won't let that happen, if there is a cure I would find it. Gwen squeezed my hand in reassurance. I grabbed a bucket of water and brought it next to Merlin's side. I put a fresh cloth on his forehead to cool the fever. Gaius found something in the goblet. I left Merlin's side after kissing his hand. Gwen took my place to Merlin's side and tended to him while I walked to Gaius to see what he found. I smiled thankfully to the young maid. Whatever I had to do, I'll do it. If it means saving Merlin's life, I will. I'm doing this not only because he's my brother, I'm doing this because he's important to Camelot, to Arthur more than I'll ever be. He needs to be saved.

"Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower." Gauis read out from his book. "It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree."

"That's not particularly friendly." Arthur said pointing to the picture of some lizard creature.

"A cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent." Gaius explained. "A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus Flower have made it back alive."

"I will." I said to my Uncle. "I will make it back alive."

"Nellie, this is too dangerous." Gaius protested.

"She won't be going." Arthur said.

"Arthur, he's my brother, I have to do something." I countered.

"That's why you're staying by his side, he'll need you." Arthur retorted. "If I don't get the antidote, Gaius, what happens to Merlin?" Arthur asked to my Uncle.

"The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die." Gaius answered.

Gwen left the room after Arthur did. The Prince was going to ask his father for permission to go look for the cure. Uther won't allow this, I know it. Arthur is his only heir and son, I understand that. Merlin is my only brother and I will go get this flower. I went into my bedchamber and changed into more comfortable clothes. When I work at the castle, I always wore dresses. Even back in Ealdor, I always wore dresses. When I arrived in Camelot and I befriended with Gwen, she advised that I should have a set of clothes for the long trips. Actually, a set of clothes that I should be wearing if I'm going on hunting trips with the Prince. Gwen made me this set of clothes and today I'm thanking her for it. So, I changed into the brown trousers she made me, the dark purple long-sleeved shirt. I put my belt over my dark purple shirt, in which I sheathed my dagger. I put my boots and warm coat on and left the chambers.

"Nellie." Gaius called me softly.

"Gaius, I can't just stay here and watch my brother die. I'm sorry." I said before he could say anything to stop and reached for the door.

"Don't forget this!" Gaius said and handed me a bag. "I can't have you starving, now can I?" He smiled. I hugged him tight and thanked him.

"I promise to be back." I whispered to him. Gwen came back at this moment.

"Gwen, I leave Merlin in your good hands." I said to her. "Please look after him when I'm gone."

It was dark outside when I left the chambers. I ducked behind a wall when I heard the guards coming my way. But none of them seemed to notice me. I went to the stables looking for a horse and I came across Arthur.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked me pulling me into one of the boxes.

"Take a horse and then riding to the Forest of Balor." I replied to him. "You?" I ripped my arm from his grasp.

"I thought I told you to stay with Merlin." He replied ignoring my question.

"And let you have all the fun?" I retorted. "Whether you like it or not, I'm going, Sire." We heard footsteps coming our way. Arthur pulled me further in the stables and put signalled me to be quiet. When it was silent again and we were sure that they walked away, I spoke again. "Why are you avoiding the guards of Camelot, my Lord?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Get on the horse, Emma." Arthur ordered me.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: But you've always looked after me.**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Tchaikovskylover111, xNikiStx, merlinfanatic for their revews. Glad you all like it so far. I will check your Arthur/OC story, merlinfanatic. Thanks to the followers and the one who favourited this story. Hope you will all like this new chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"You disobey your father for Merlin?" I asked Arthur while we were riding in the hills. "Why?"

"He saved my life. I just couldn't stand by and watch him die." He replied barely sparing me a glance.

"Thank you, Arthur." I smiled to him. "We're going to get into trouble, aren't we?" I chuckled.

"Let's find the flower first. We'll worry about this later." Arthur said.

"There it is, the Forest of Balor." I announced as I saw the forest before us. We galloped to the woods.

Midway through the forest, we got down and led the horses through the forest. As we walked in silence, my mind drifted back to Camelot. I hoped that we'll be able to bring the flower in time. I hoped Merlin wasn't in too much pain. I stopped when I saw a young girl sobbing. She was sitting in on a fallen log. Arthur and I exchanged a look. We tied our horses to a tree near by. Arthur walked to her and I followed behind. I didn't recognise her immediately as her back was turned to us. Arthur crouched down in front of her.

"You!" I spat as soon as I recognised her. She looked at me as if she didn't recognise me. It was Cara, the very same girl who told Merlin about the poisoned Chalice. There was a roar behind us. Cara gasped and Arthur and I turned around to face whatever was behind us. It was the cockatrice.

"Stay back!" Ordered Arthur. He pushed me behind me with his arm. He unsheathed his sword and moved forward. He walked closer to the beast. Arthur used his sword to push the cockatrice away from him. The beast lunged at Arthur, Arthur rolled under it as it jumped. Arthur twirled his sword in the air and then he threw at the cockatrice, killing it. Arthur walked back to us.

"Are you alright?" I asked him and he nodded yes.

"It's alright." He said to the girl in my back. "I'm not going to hurt you." I stopped Arthur from moving closer to her. "Emma, what are you doing?"

"She's the one who told Merlin about the poisoned Chalice." I said to Arthur as I glared to the girl.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I was there when she told him." I lowered my voice so Arthur was the only one to hear me. "We shouldn't trust her." We stared in each other's eyes for a few seconds. Arthur pulled me away for a moment.

"Why is that?"

"She's supposed to be one of Bayard's servants but Lord Bayard and all of his servants were made prisoners before we left Camelot." I explained. "How can she be here before we arrived?"

"What am I to do, then?" He asked me.

"We leave her there and we go find the flower, simple." I replied a bit too loudly.

"Are you referring to the Mortaeus Flower?" Cara asked smiling.

"Yes." Arthur answered. I glared at him, so much for asking for advises.

"I know where they are, I'll show you." She said walking ahead of us. I glared heatedly at Arthur. I shook my head pursing my lips.

"We don't have a choice, Emma. We need this flower." Arthur whispered. I agree we need it but that doesn't mean that I have to trust her. I really dislike her.

We followed her in the cave; we lit torches at the entrance. I still don't think that she can be trusted. I have this strange feeling that she was leading us straight to a trap. "Arthur, Nellie, it's a trap." I heard someone said. I stopped. I looked behind me expecting to see someone or to hear it again. Nothing, maybe it was a just a trick of my mind. I fell back in steps behind Arthur. We walked for hours. Cara led us through another dark tunnel and stopped. There was a gap and on the other side on a wall we could see the Mortaeus flower. Arthur asked her to stay away from the edge as I was already ahead of him. The steep rock cracked under our weights. Behind Cara started to cast a spell. Arthur told her to stop and I did something you might judge as reckless. I do think that it was incredibly reckless. Without waiting for the steep to collapse under our weight, I jumped to the narrow ledge on the other side of the gap. I was able to catch myself on the ledge and my feet were hanging in the air. Arthur landed next to me and I heard the rocks falling down the gap. A spider joined our little party. Arthur and I moved together to get away from the spider. Arthur stopped and unsheathed his sword to kill the spider; he was now dangling from the ledge. As the spider lunged forward to attack Arthur, the Prince swung his swords at the creature and killed the spider. It didn't surprise that innocent Cara was a sorceress. I knew she was evil when I saw her for the first time. All I wanted to do was to poke her eyes out with my nails. Arthur and I were trying to climb up the ledge but it seemed to be an impossible mission. Suddenly, a blue ball of light appeared in the darkness of the cave.

"Come on, then!" Arthur tempted the source of magic. "What are you waiting for?! Finish me off." Arthur hissed himself up the ledge as if this light as bring some strength in its wake. Arthur then grabbed my arm and hoisted me up. Dumbledore was right sometime all you have to do is to turn the light on.

"I don't think the light are the doing of this girl, Arthur." I said to him. I clung to his hand as the light moved above our head. From our position we saw the flowers. Arthur let go of my hands and made me take the lead. I climbed the cliff slowly to the flowers. When I reached their high, I extended my hand to reach the flowers. I was able to pull one of the flowers and I put it in the little bag on my waist. I grinned victoriously to Arthur. I looked passed Arthur when I saw movements. It was more spiders coming for us. The light seemed to show us the way. I had good grips on the cliff and the climb was made in a more or less twenty minutes, I would say. The light disappeared above me through a hole. From that hole I was able to see the sky. It was already night. I got out quickly and I was shortly followed by Arthur. The spiders didn't follow us out. Arthur and I rushed to our horses and set off to Camelot.

We arrived in Camelot in the morning. We were both welcomed by the guards upon our arrival.

"What are you doing? Let us pass." Arthur asked them.

"I'm sorry, Sire. You're under arrest, by order of the King." Sir Gregory informed us. The guards led us to the dungeons. Arthur and I were put into two different cells. Uther came later to talk to his son.

"You disobeyed me." Uther yelled at his son. I strained my ear to hear what they're saying. In fact, I didn't have much straining to do because their voices were echoing in the dungeons.

"Of course I did, a man's life was at stake. Do not let Merlin die because of something I did." Arthur replied.

"Why do you care so much? The boy is just a servant." Uther said. It stung to hear that if you're a servant you're not worth saving.

"He knew the danger he was putting himself in, and he knew what would happen if he drank from the Goblet, but he did it anyway." Arthur defended my brother and his actions. "There's more. There was a woman at the mountain. She knew I was there for the flower. I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison me." I frowned at his statement. If what Arthur said it's true why would she warn Merlin, if her goal was to kill the Prince? Unless…Arthur was not the one she was targeting. She was after Merlin's life, why?

"Of course it was." Uther countered.

"Emma has the flower; Gaius knows what to do with it." I heard Arthur said.

"Your maidservant who supported you in your foolish actions?" Uther spat questioningly.

"Emma, did this to save her brother." Arthur defended. "She tried to stop me. I didn't leave her a choice." That's not how I remember it. "Do not blame her for my actions." It was silent until I heard footsteps coming my way. The guards opened my door and dragged outside. I was brought to the King who was standing a few feet away.

"Is that the truth?" I exchanged a quick glance with Arthur. I saw in the look that he sent my way that I should followed him in his lie.

"Yes, your Highness. I wanted to go alone but your son insisted. I'm sorry but he ordered me to not say one more word." I replied looking him in the eyes. If you want people to think that you're telling the truth; don't avoid their eyes. Always look them in the eye.

"I believe you." Uther said. "But you won't go unpunished as well as your master." He warned me. I took the flower out of my purse and handed him the flower.

"Your highness, I'm sure you understand the love of a sister to her brother. It might not be as strong as your love for your son. But please, I'm begging you; don't let my brother die." I said with tears pricking into my eyes. I might have step over the line but I don't care, my brother is more important than the pride of this stupid King.

"Put me in the stocks for a week, a month even, I don't care. Just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you." Arthur pleaded in his turn. Uther took the flower and crushed in his hand.

"No!" Arthur and I both yelled at the same time.

"You have to learn there's a right and a wrong way of doing things." He said to his son, then to both of us. "I'll see you're let out in a week." The guards let me back to my cell. The last thing I saw was Uther dropping the flower outside Arthur's cell.

All of this for nothing, Merlin was going to die. How am I going to face our mother? She will hate me for this. Cara won she killed Merlin. And Uther, I certainly never hated someone in my life but I do hate him now. One week in the dungeons was nothing compare to the pain that will come with Merlin's death.

"Emma!" I heard Arthur called. "Emma, Merlin will be alright."

"No, he won't. Haven't you seen what your father did to the flower?" I said my voice quavering. My chest heaved with a sob. "I'm the worst sister in the history. I should have drunk it instead of Merlin."

"Emma, your brother is lucky to have you." Arthur said softly. "Don't worry, Merlin, will be fine."

"Camelot is lucky to have you, Sire." I said sniffing.

I heard someone walking down the stairs a few hours later. I stopped crying. The guard opened Arthur's cell. I didn't hear what they were saying. A few more minutes later, I heard plate clattering in the stairs and someone running up the stairs. I don't what the commotion was about and I didn't have the strength in me to care. All I could do was clinging to the hope that, Arthur's right. That for once, even in this world where magic is forbidden, miracles exist.

Uther released earlier than he was supposed to. We were out in the afternoon; I went back to Gaius' chambers to see Merlin. He was still weak from the poison. I took him in my arm and hugged him tight. Apologising, over and over again, Merlin chuckled and commented on my smell. I was relieved to say the least and the happiest I could ever be for the time being. I took a bath and put clean clothes on. And I went to fetch some water for Merlin's bath.

"You too. Get some rest." I heard Arthur said as made my way back to the chambers with the bucket of water.

"Hello, sire!" I smiled shyly at Arthur.

"Emma, as I said to your brother. I expect to see you both tomorrow." Arthur said to me.

"I will be glad to oblige, Sire." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Good, enjoy the rest of your day." Arthur said turning to leave.

"You too; Arthur." I called to him.

"Arthur may give you a hard time, but at heart he's a man of honour." Gaius said truthfully. "There aren't many who'd have risk what he did for a servant."

"The man of honour, indeed." I agreed with Gaius.

"It all would've been for nothing if you didn't know how to make the antidote." Merlin also said truthfully to Gaius.

"That's true, too." I agreed with my brother this time.

"Nellie dear, sit down." Gaius ordered me smiling. I sat across Merlin. He then put a plate of food in front of me. "Now eat. Don't think for one second that I'll forget your part in all of this." He said giving a one sided hug. My eyes welled up with tears.

"It was nothing, really, Gaius." I said stabbing my food. "I'll do anything for my brother."

"I know." He replied smiling.

"It's the first time you ever call him Arthur." Merlin remarked smirking.

"I did it more than once but you wouldn't know since you were out cold." I bite back.

"Ouch!" Merlin chuckled. "I still don't understand why she went to all the trouble of framing Bayard. She could've just kept quiet and kill Arthur." Merlin mused out loud.

"She wasn't after Arthur or Camelot." I replied to him.

"Nellie is right. She knew you would be forced to drink that wine." Gaius continued. "It was you she wanted to kill. Seems someone knows you're destined for great things, Merlin."

"Yeah, and my task just get twice as hard as before." I groaned. "Not only I have to look after Arthur, I have to look after you, too."

"But you've always looked after me."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: There's more of that coming our way.**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. Hope you'll like this new chapter, especially since it's about Lancelot.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

I didn't know that picking up mushrooms in the woods could be so relaxing. It stopped being relaxing when you are suddenly attack by some weird creatures. We heard screeching, we looked at each other for a few seconds. When we looked behind us we saw a creature, and if I have to guess I would say a magical one at that. It had an eagle head, wings, the forelegs were eagle's talons. Its body, tail and back legs of a lion. The creature was now targeting us. Merlin and I got up on our feet and started running. I stumbled on the hem of my skirt and fell to the ground. I yelled to Merlin to keep running. I turned on my back to see that the creature was already over me and ready to stomp me. I closed my tightly waiting for the blow. It never came. Instead I heard someone screamed. When I opened my eyes, I saw a man with a blue shirt attacking the creature with a sword. His sword broke. He turned to me and yelled for me to run. He helped me up by grabbing my arm. Merlin was standing a few feet away from when we reached him; I gripped his arm and dragged him with us. We ran to a fallen tree and hid behind it. The creature flew over our head.

"It's gone. You saved our lives." I said taking a good look at the man next to me. "I'm Nellie and this is my brother Merlin."

"Lancelot." He answered. I gaped at him. This was Lancelot of the legends. The Lancelot, I couldn't believe it. I have been saved by one of the bravest knight of the history. Lancelot passed out right before my eyes. I snapped my mouth shut and went into doctor mode. There was a blood stain on his shirt. I lifted it up to take a look at it.

"Is he going to be alright?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, he will be. It's not that bad but we need to get him to Gaius." I replied. "Help me!"

There's one thing the legends got right about Lancelot, he is a handsome man. His dark hair and his tanned skin, his dashing smile and the way his eyes lit up when he speaks about being a knight. It was as if being a knight was a reason to live and I think it was. Merlin and I were listening to him. He was standing on chair looking at the town through our little window. I was sitting next to Merlin on his bed.

"Ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join in the knights of Camelot." He explained to us. "I know what you're thinking, I…I expect too much. After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and the bravest in the land."

"Lancelot." Merlin called hi name.

"Yes?"

"They are going to love you." Merlin assured him grinning.

"They are?"

"Of course, they are, Lance." I assured him grinning.

"We've seen you in action. You could shame the great Arthur himself." Merlin added.

"I hardly think so." Lancelot replied blushing at the compliment. I exchanged a quick look with my brother.

"In fact, you know what we're going to do?" Merlin started.

"We're going to talk to him right now." I finished.

"You know Arthur?" Lancelot asked.

"Oh yes." Merlin replied brightly at the same time I grumbled "Unfortunately, yes." Don't get me wrong. Since we went to look for the flower together, we were closer and I saw him in a new light. But Arthur is still the same idiot that he is. That much didn't change. He's just so infuriating sometime.

We brought Lancelot with us to the training grounds. Arthur was making a selection of the new knights of Camelot among the nobles of the Kingdom. So there we are on the training grounds. Arthur was about to fight Sir Grummond, son of Wessex. The fight started and in two swift move Grummond was already on the floor. "That was fast!" I said with an appraising nod towards my brother and Lancelot.

"Grummond's the third to fail this month." Arthur told us as Merlin and I were following through the lower town. Merlin was carrying his armour while I took his shield. "How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?"

"Well, I think we might help with that." Merlin replied.

"You, Merlin? You haven't the faintest idea what it takes to become a knight. Courage, fortitude, discipline. And Emma you clearly couldn't…" Arthur enumerated for our benefits. And handed me his sword.

"We weren't talking about us, you idiot." I retorted. Arthur glared at me for calling him an idiot. "We might know someone who does, my Lord." I continued unphased by his glare. He used to it by now.

"Yeah?" He raised his eyebrows turning to us.

"He saved our lives." Merlin replied.

"That's blowing it for starters." Arthur commented and that's exactly why I'm calling him an idiot.

"No, no, no. He's really good. Honestly." Merlin countered.

"And we're fine by the way." I chimed in.

"That's great, Merlin and happy to see you are alright, Emma." Arthur said to each of us. "I'm sure he's terrific, but you forget the First Code of Camelot."

"The what, now?" I asked.

"The First Code. Only those of noble blood can serve as knights. So unless your friend is a nobleman…" He explained to us and gave me his gloves.

"Oh, er, he, he is a nobleman." Merlin stammered.

"Is he?" Arthur asked.

"Absolutely." I added with a strained smile. Because I have this strange feeling that Lancelot wasn't a nobleman.

"Very well. Bring him to the training ground tomorrow. And make sure he brings his seal of nobility." Arthur said walking off.

"Thanks, Sire." I called after him.

"You won't regret it." Merlin added grinning.

Lancelot bolted out of his seat as soon as we stepped into our chambers. "Well, did you speak to him?" He asked.

"Yeah, we spoke to him." Merlin answered.

"And?" He said impatiently.

"And…" I shook my head feigning a sad face. Lancelot looked disappointed.

"He said he would like to meet you." Merlin and I said at the time with a grin on our faces.

"Yes!" Lancelot cheered relieved. "Thank you! Thank you!" It was like a child on Christmas morning who just got exactly what he wanted.

"Hey, really, it was no problem. Really, it's nothing." Merlin replied smiling.

"Er, Lance, my friend." I said throwing my arm over his shoulders. "You're not a nobleman by any chance, are you?"

"A nobleman? No." Lancelot chuckled pulling away from me. He looked down at himself before answering. "Good Lord, no! Why do you ask?" I folded my arm on my chest.

"It's just that there's this…" Merlin started.

"The First Code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can serve as a knight." Gaius continued. "Uther created the knights to protect this kingdom from those whom whished to destroy it. He knew he would have to trust each of the knights with his life. So, he chose them from the families that had sworn allegiance to him."

"The nobility." Merlin nodded.

"And thus the First Code of Camelot was born and, ever since that day, only the sons of noble families have served as knights." Gaius finished. Lancelot sat down and looked as if his dreams have just been crushed .

"That's completely ridiculous and unfair." I protested. I knew that Lancelot is one of the greatest, will be one of the greatest. And he couldn't be a knight because he wasn't noble.

"Fair or unfair, that's the way it is. I'm sorry, Lancelot. Truly, I am." Gaius said. He looked pointedly at Merlin, as if to say "Don't intervene in this." Lancelot was crushed and distraught that he couldn't be a knight.

Later that night, I was mixing ingredients to make an ointment and Merlin was lighting a candle. He was going to be my patient zero, my ointment was supposed to help people with asthma. Merlin is not suffering from asthma but he can tell me if it could work or not. I could try on Lancelot, too.

"Why do you want to be a knight so much?" Merlin asked to our guest.

"When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains. They were slaughtered where they stood, my father, my mother. Everyone. I alone escaped." I stopped mixing at this point and was sorry to hear that he lost everything. "I vowed that day that never again I would be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made sword craft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat, and when I was ready I set for Camelot. And now, it seems, my journey ends. Everything, I fought for, wasted."

"Lance, my dear friend, let me tell you this. Your talent won't be wasted. I have conviction that you will be a knight of Camelot, someday. And from this day on, you will be remembered as one of the greatest. Don't give up, now." I assured him. We all know it's true. There's no harm in telling him this, is there?

"Nellie is right. I give you my word, whatever it takes, I will make this right." Merlin promised. That's not going to end well.

"Alright, I'm done. Merlin; smell this and tell me what you think." I said putting my finger covered with ointment under his nose.

"What is that? It smells good but it's really strong." He asked.

"There was this woman who was selling eucalyptus and black tea. I bought it and mixed them together." I answered him proudly. "I think that could be used to help people with respiratory problem. And the black tea is also good for blood pressure."

"Already, thinking as a physician." Merlin commented.

In the morning I went with Gaius to run some errands in the lower town. When I showed him my new mixture, he was genuinely surprised and appraised me on my initiative. The people in the lower town were now used to see me with Gaius when I wasn't working for the prince. When Gaius dismissed me, I went to visit Gwen. She was in her home in company of Lancelot and Merlin. She let me in and Merlin was asking her to sawn a knight costume for Lancelot. I looked pointedly at Merlin, suspecting him to have done something he shouldn't have. Gwen was taking Lancelot's measurements while Merlin and I were waiting, leaning on the chest drawer.

"Merlin, whatever you did is going to backfire." I stated.

"Backfire?" He said questioningly.

"Yes, backfire. It means that what you did as consequences that we aren't going to like." I explained to him.

"I've already told you this before but you do talk funny, Nellie." Merlin snorted. "And don't worry, it's going to work."

"If you say so." I shrugged.

"Don't thank me. Thank Merlin. Merlin would do anything for anyone, wouldn't you, Merlin? And Nellie would do the same." Gwen was saying. "Sorry, can you raise your arms?" She put the measurements ribbon around Lancelot's torso. "Thank you. Sorry. I think it's great that Merlin's got you this chance. We need men like you." During their exchanges they have been casting longing stare to each other. The legends all talk about how Guinevere cheated on Arthur with Lancelot. As far as I'm concerned there's nothing near a romance between Arthur and Gwen for the moment and maybe, she was actually in love with Lancelot before marrying Arthur. It can be a possibility.

"You do?" Lancelot asked. And here it comes…

"Well, not me personally, but you know…Camelot." Gwen stuttered flustered. "Camelot needs knights. Not just Arthur and his kind, but ordinary people like you and me."

"Well, I'm not a knight yet, my Lady." Lancelot replied to her.

"And I'm not a Lady." Gwen chuckled. And again with the longing stares. Merlin and I looked at each other with a knowing smile.

"Love is in the air." I sing-song into my brother's ears. Merlin stifled a giggle.

"Okay, we're done. Erm…I should have these ready in no time. It's nice to meet you Lancelot." Gwen raised her hand to shake Lancelot's. The latter took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Merlin and Lancelot left her house. I reached her as she was staring at Lancelot's back, obviously.

"We need men like you." I teased her smirking and throwing my arm around her shoulders. "Well, not me personally, but you know…Camelot." She gently slapped my arm away.

"Don't mock me, Nellie." She scolded me.

"I'm not really. It's just that you two couldn't take your eyes off of each other." I giggled. And Gwen just smiled shyly. "Oh, Gwen you're already smitten with him.

As Merlin and Gwen were helping Lancelot; I was helping Arthur. He was keeping his eyes on Lancelot.

"Arthur, stop giving him the evil eye." I said as I was tightening the saddles on his forearm.

"Evil eye?" He asked.

"Yeah, evil eye. It's when you are glaring at someone with anger, disgust or in your case with envy." I explained to him. "Are you jealous that Merlin is taking care of Lancelot?"

"Of course not." He replied glaring again. "Did he really save your life?"

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't be here to tell you this and I believe that Merlin would have been grief-stricken." I replied annoyed. "Lancelot will be a valuable knight for Camelot. I even believe that he will be one of the best." I said and Arthur frowned. I checked that his armour was good.

"One of the best?" Arthur asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, that's what I said. After all you and I know he can't be as good as the ultimate killing machine. Not as good as you." I replied trying to do his voice at the 'ultimate killing machine.' "Well, I think you're ready." I said walking off joining my brother and Gwen.

When I reached them Arthur had already started the training and Lancelot was nervous. Arthur was counting from one to four while the knights were executing various sword movements. Gwen and Merlin tried to calm the poor Lance down but to no avail. After several minutes, Arthur dismissed his men. As he went to put his sword away, Merlin encouraged Lancelot to go and talk with Arthur. Lancelot approached him hesitantly. He then introduced himself as Lancelot the fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria. "Lance…a lot?" Arthur tested his name on his tongue. I face-palmed myself at his pronunciation of the poor lad's name. Lancelot presented him the fake seal that Merlin magically made for him to Arthur. Arthur took the seal from his hands and then struck Lancelot, who fell on the ground. I winced. Arthur scolded him for his lack of reaction and asked him to come back when he will be ready. Lancelot got on his feet with determination and assured to Arthur that he was ready. Arthur replied by telling him that he could start by cleaning out of the stables. Lancelot looked at us unsure and Merlin and I gave him two thumbs up. Arthur didn't completely dismiss him which was a good sign.

"I'm sorry about Lancelot. I see you were upset." Gaius said to Merlin and I as we were both helping him with his draught.

"Oh. You know…that's life. You win some, you lose some." Merlin answered to Gaius.

"You're taking it very well, I have to say. Very mature." Gaius remarked.

"Thank you, Uncle." I replied. Lancelot came in covered in dirt.

"How'd it go?" Merlin asked him. Lancelot only groaned and went to our bedchambers. Gaius looked at us pointedly.

"He found work at the stables." I said to his unasked question.

"I see." He kept his eyes on us. "And the truth before I lose my temper?" I looked up at Merlin.

"He's er…trying out for the Knights." Merlin replied sheepishly.

"The First Code of Camelot has never been broken for any man What've you done, Merlin?" Gaius questioned.

"Okay, I bent the rules a little, but the rules are wrong. They're unfair." Merlin justified quickly.

"You bent the rules? Using magic? And you, Nellie, didn't stop him?" My Uncle accused me.

"First of all, I only knew when it was done. Second, I wouldn't have stopped him from doing it." I retorted.

"Plus, it was nothing, honestly. It was more a trick than actual magic." Merlin added.

"Your magic is not a toy, Merlin. It's not for you to use or abuse as you see fit." Gaius reminded him.

"I know, I know" Merlin assured him.

"Then why'd you do it?" Gaius questioned.

"Because he saved us when he didn't have to. Merlin is paying for that debt the only way he can by giving him the opportunity he deserves." I explained for my brother.

"If you want to punish me for it go ahead." Merlin said before walking off. I followed Merlin shortly.

"Remember what I said about backfire?" I said to Merlin on the steps that led to our bedchambers. He nodded. "There's more of that coming our way."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Until next time.**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to merlinfanatic and x NikiSt x for their review. Thank to the followers and the one who favourited this story. Hope you'll like this new chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

The day after I was helping Gaius as usual while Arthur was gallivanting who knows where. Merlin, Gaius and I were walking through the market when the warning bells toll and the screams followed. Without waiting for my brother or Uncle, I ran towards the screams. Many injured people were let in the Kingdom. Merlin and Gaius joined me. Most of them were from the town near by. A woman and her child came to me. Her daughter has been injured, not too badly but still she was in pain. Her leg has been burned. The little girl was crying and her mother who was in distress wasn't able to calm her down.

"Hello, sweetheart!" I said in a soothing voice wiping her tears. "Tell me what's your name?" I asked her.

"Ella" She said between two sobs.

"I'm Nellie. I'm going to take care of your leg. So, I need you to be brave. Can you do this for me?" She nodded timidly. "Everything's gonna be alright." I assured to her mother. "While I take care of your leg, can you be a big girl and help your mother to calm down? I think she needs you." She nodded again and smiled a toothy grin. "Here we go, that's a beautiful smile you have here, Ella." I put the ointment on her leg after I cleaned it up. By the time I was finished to bandage her leg, she was comforting her mother. She was so sweet. Lancelot arrived out of breath.

"What happened to these people?" He asked.

"Their village was attacked by a winged monster." Gaius replied. Lancelot, Merlin and I exchanged a look. It was the exact same creature who had attacked Merlin and me in the woods.

The rest of the day was a blur after helping the refugees; Merlin and I were back serving the Prince. The latter was pretty stressed to say the least. He was preparing his men for an imminent attack of the beast on Camelot. I went back to our chambers later that day to find Gaius going through numerous books.

"Do you need any help, Uncle?" I asked him putting the things I was carrying on a table near by.

"Do you know what kind of creature has the body of a lion and the wings an eagle?" He asked me.

"Sorry, I can't help you on this one." I replied sheepishly.

"At least you can help by searching through those books with me." He suggested.

"I think I can do that." I smiled grabbing a book.

"Nellie, I'm really impressed by your skills as a physician." Gaius said.

"How so?" I questioned.

"I saw what you did with that little girl. You were able to make her forget that she was injured. That is not an easy task." Gaius explained. "You don't only heal the body but in someway you also heal the mind."

"There was nothing to heal Gaius, really. I just wanted her to be calm." I told him turning the pages.

"Nellie, your brother Merlin is not the only exceptional child in this family. You are too." Gaius smiled gently.

"Thank you, Uncle."

After we flipped a hundred of pages, we found nothing. Gaius and I left it at that for the time being.

In the morning, Lancelot was being tested by Arthur to be a knight. I was watching the fight with Merlin and Gwen. Arthur's and Lancelot's swords clashed for a few minutes. Lancelot was as skilled as Arthur was. Yes, I know I just complimented Arthur. Never mind that. Lancelot swung his sword at Arthur and missed. Arthur punched Lancelot and he fell on the ground knocked out. Arthur took off his helmet and was about to remove Lancelot's flag from his waist. But he didn't have time for this as Lancelot got and knocked Arthur off his feet and Lancelot held his sword at his chest.

"That was smart and bold." I remarked smiling. Two guars grabbed Lancelot from behind. Arthur got up and grabbed his sword angrily.

"On your knees." He ordered to Lancelot. The two guards forced Lancelot on his knees and pointed his sword on his chest.

"Look at him, Gaius. Does not Lancelot deserve this moment?" Merlin said to our Uncle, after Lancelot has been made knight by the King.

"I never said he didn't . But destiny and desserts are not the same thing. You played God, Merlin." Gaius said. "You set him on a path of your choosing. Tonight you brought him triumph, but who knows what the future hold."

"Alright, Uncle, enough with the ominous words; and for your information, on my invite it said celebration." I informed popping a grape into my mouth. Gaius and Merlin chuckled.

"Point taken. Don't come back too late." He asked us.

"Alright." Merlin and I answered leaving him. As Merlin and I enjoyed our night, drinking wine; Gwen joined us. I was observing my surroundings.

"You know what? I think our Sir Lancelot might have eyes for you, Gwen." Merlin told her.

"Don't be silly." Gwen replied.

"What? So what if he did? Would that really be so bad?" Merlin asked her.

"He's not really my type." Gwen sighed. I looked across the room to find Arthur's eyes on me. I smiled and turned my eyes on the couple besides me.

"Oh, well, there's a surprise. Sometimes, Guinevere, I wonder if you'd know what your type was if he was standing right next to you." Merlin countered.

"You're probably right." Gwen answered.

"Okay, I need to ask you both a question." I announced while Merlin was taking another cup of wine. "Is Arthur still looking at me?" I asked them. They both looked in his direction. "Don't look at the same time." I hissed to both of them. They both laughed at me.

"Yes, Nellie, he's still looking in our direction but I don't think he's looking at you." Merlin assured me.

"Just wanted to be sure." I retorted.

"Nellie, wouldn't be so bad if Arthur has his eyes on you." Gwen chuckled. "You are a beautiful girl."

"That's where you are wrong. You are and I'm not." I smirked pointing my finger to her.

"Anyway," Merlin drawled stopping our little conversation. "Just for the sake of argument. If you had to Arthur or Lancelot?" Merlin asked. He has to go on that field.

"But I don't have to and I never will." Gwen answered.

"Cheers to that!" I toasted.

"Oh, you are both no fun." Merlin complained. Arthur pounded on the table on the table he was sitting on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me in a toast to our new recruit, our new knight of Camelot, Sir Lancelot." The crowd and the guest all cheered while Arthur and Lancelot toasted. We celebrated all night, Gwen left after a few hours. Merlin and Lancelot drank wine like their lives depending on it. And I just basked in the good feeling I was experiencing after a few goblets of ale. I was a bit tipsy. I told Merlin that I was leaving he just waved me off and I walked to our chambers on my own. I slept with all my clothes on.

"There you go, boys!" I beamed bringing a bucket of water. "This is to help you get over your hangover."

"Water?" Merlin asked sceptically.

"Yes, water, Merlin. It's to freshen up you a bit." I explained rolling my eyes. I watched them dawned their drinks. "So, how does it taste?" I asked smirking.

"Horrible!" Lancelot replied.

"I hope it does. I'm going to bring some for Arthur." I chuckled. "It's going to be fun to watch."

"How come you don't have to drink this?" Merlin grumbled.

"Because I can hold my ale, little brother. And I didn't drink that much." I retorted.

"Unlike you, your sister knows her limit, Merlin." Gaius added. "Better? Good. Can't have you nodding off first day on the job, Lancelot." Gaius told the new knight.

"That's Sir Lancelot, if you don't mind." Merlin said. We laughed. Two guards entered the chamber at this instant.

"What are you doing?" I asked them. They grabbed Lancelot and answered.

"King's orders."

"Stop!" Merlin screamed to them. Alright, that's not good, that's not good at all.

Merlin and I waited in anxiety the king's judgement. What will he do to Lancelot for our lies? I meant we broke the first code of Camelot. Lancelot meant no harm; all he wanted was to serve the King of Camelot. Nothing more. All, Merlin wanted to do was to help a friend out. I just wanted Lancelot to fulfil his destiny. Maybe it wasn't the best way to do it but it has to be done. Lancelot was taken to the dungeons, Arthur informed us. Merlin and I went to visit him.

"We don't know what to say to you, Lancelot." Merlin started.

"You're not to blame. None of you." Lancelot replied to my brother.

"Yes, I am. I pushed you. I made you lie." Merlin argued.

"And I gave you false hope." I said bowing my head.

"The choice was mine. My punishment is mine to bear, and mine to bear alone." Lancelot told us. "And it might have been false hope but hope nonetheless."

"I wish there was something we could do." I looked at him.

"There is. You can stop blaming yourself." Lancelot said to us. And that's why he's the noblest of all.

We left him in his cell and went back to our chambers, sad for Lancelot. Gaius was looking a book when we entered the room. Merlin flopped down in a chair and I went to look over our Uncle's shoulder.

"Merlin?" Gaius called seeing I was already next to him.

"Whatever you do, don't say, 'I told you so.'" Merlin waved him off, moping.

"I have no wish to gloat, Merlin. What's done is done." Gaius replied.

"Here." I said pointing to the picture of the creature we met in the woods. It was a griffin. "Merlin, come and took a look at this." I asked my brother. Merlin got up and joined us by the table.

"I realised my mistake." Gaius started. "I've been looking for the creature in the wrong place, in the records of all known living things in the kingdom. And then I thought, but what about creatures only recorded in legends?" Legends? "In myth?" Myth? "Then I discovered this." Gaius showed the picture to Merlin.

"That is it." Merlin exclaimed. "That's the monster."

"A griffin." I added. "I think I made a mistake, too." I said thinking over Lancelot's fate.

The bells rang again. We heard a screeching sound the three of us rushed to the window to see what was happening. Arthur and his knights were in the court while the griffin flew down in their direction. Arthur yelled orders to his knights. We watched them getting ready to defend themselves from the griffin. The griffin got down a first time, and flew over their head, causing them to disperse. They dodged its first attack. The knights and Arthur got ready one more time and this time they charged. But to no avail. They surrounded the griffin, taunting it by swinging their swords at it. In last resort Arthur decided to attack the griffin with his spear but it broke when it touched the griffin. Some guards came to their rescue with torches. They launched one for Arthur. Arthur swung the torch at the griffin. It flew away.

Gaius, Merlin and I were waiting for the King and his son in the council chambers when they both entered. Uther was congratulating his son on his and his knights' success on the griffin.

"Sire, if I may." Gaius spoke up from his spot. He took a step forward and Merlin and I followed suit.

"Gaius?"

"I've been researching for this creature, Sire. I believe it to be a griffin." Gaius informed him.

"A griffin? What's in a name?" Uther questioned.

"The griffin is a creature of magic." Gaius answered.

"I don't have time for this , physician." Uther snarled. See, the king hears the word 'magic' and he gets his panty in a twist. I think I'm going to teach that to Merlin, the expression; not how to get his panties in a twist, of course.

"It is born of magic, Sire, and it can only be killed by magic." Gaius insisted.

"You are mistaken. It's a creature of flesh and blood like any other. Arthur proved that today." Uther denied and then patting his son's shoulder.

"I'm not so sure, Father." Arthur disagreed with him. "I think there may be some truth in what he says." Arthur agreed with Gaius.

"What truth?" Uther asked angrily.

"The griffin was unharmed, Sire. Our weapons seemed useless against it." Arthur explained.

"Useless? I think not." Uther denied one more time. One of these days, I'm telling you; he's going to get his son killed by his stubbornness. "No, it's tasted our steel once, the next time will be its last. When will your knights be ready to ride again?"

"An hour. Maybe two." Arthur replied.

"Good. We finish this tonight." Uther said and then stormed out of the rooms. Arthur glanced in our way with a grim expression. And I thought, not again. You know why? Because this young Prince has the exceptional gift to attract trouble to him and most of time they are of magical nature.

We went back to our chambers. Merlin asked Gaius if he was right, if the griffin could only be killed by magic. I think it has been proved in the past that Gaius is rarely mistaken and yes, swords and spears are useless against it.

"Magic is our only hope." Gaius said to Merlin.

"You're not suggesting…" Merlin trailed off.

"I think he is. It's your duty, Merlin. We don't have any other solution." I replied to my brother.

"You saw it, Nellie. I can't go up against that thing." Merlin said dejectedly.

"But if you do not, then Arthur will surely perish." Gaius countered.

"No…this is madness. I don't have magic that powerful. There must be another way." Merlin shook his head strongly.

"This is the only way." Gaius said calmly to him.

"Do you even care what happens to me? Oh, just, do this, Merlin. Do that, Merlin. Go and kill the griffin, Merlin. I'll just sit here and warm my feet by the fire." Merlin rambled all worked up.

"Merlin!" I snapped. "I know it's the fear talking but you are being unfair to Gaius."

"Merlin, you and Nellie are the only things I care about in all this world. I would give my life for you without a thought. But for what? I cannot save Arthur. It is not my destiny. You know." Gaius reasoned gently.

"Neither is mine." I added for good measure. I looked pointedly at him.

"I'm sorry." Merlin apologised to our Uncle.

"I don't know what else I can say." Gaius said.

"I'll say it for you. We have two hours to find a way to kill that thing." I said to Gaius and Merlin.

So that's how we spent these last two hours. Well, Merlin spent these last two hours with Gaius' help, looking for a spell that he could use against the griffin. He found one that put an enchantment on the weapons that would be used against the griffin. This way the swords or the spears that would be driven through the griffin's flesh. Merlin was losing hope and calling himself a failure when Gwen burst into the chamber telling us that Lancelot decided to do against the griffin. Merlin and I exchanged a quick look and we both ran out of the chambers to find Lancelot before he got himself killed. We found him saddling a horse.

"We're coming with you." I said to Lancelot.

"No, you're not." Lancelot shook his head.

"Just try and stop us." Merlin countered.

"Merlin, Nellie, you're not soldiers." Lancelot argued.

"Lancelot, you're wasting your breath. We're coming, end of the discussion." I said raising my hand to stop any argument that could come from Lancelot.

"Let's go." Merlin said. Merlin and I climbed on the same horse and with Lancelot we rode to the forest. We heard swords clanking and men screaming. We reached the fallen knights. We dismounted the horses and walked through them to see if there's anyone alive. I saw Arthur's lying on the ground.

"Arthur!" I gasped running to him. I pressed two fingers on his neck. "I swear to god I'll kill you myself, if you're dead." I felt his beating pulse under my fingers.

"Well?" Lancelot asked.

"I won't have to kill him." I said with relief. We heard the griffin hissed. The three of us glanced at each other. Lancelot went back to his horse and got himself ready. Merlin crouched down next to me to check on Arthur.

"Merlin, do your thing. I'll take care of the prat. Go!" I assured him. Lancelot placed himself into an attack position. He shut his visor and held his lance. He reared his horse. Merlin, muttered some words to give himself courage. He casted his spell a first time. Nothing happened. Lancelot charged. A second time as Lancelot passed him but once again nothing happened. A third time as the griffin charged and again nothing happened. Then a fourth and last time and this time the lance glowed blue. I got up and stood next to Merlin to see what would come out of it. Lancelot's lance went through the griffin and the griffin died and fell on the ground. Merlin and I looked at each other for a moment and then a grin split our faces and we jumped in each other's arms.

"I knew you could do it, Merlin. I've never doubted you." I said to my brother. We heard Arthur waking up. I pulled away from my brother. I casted a look at Lancelot and took Merlin's hand as we ran off. We didn't want to be seen by Arthur. And I think that Merlin wouldn't mind someone else getting the credit for his success, for once.

Gaius got up as soon as we entered the chamber. "You did it?" He asked to Merlin.

"I did it." Merlin grinned.

"Oh, that he did." I chuckled as Gaius hugged Merlin tightly.

"Thank God." He said when he hugged me.

A while later we found Lancelot in front of the council chambers. "What's going on?" I asked the young man.

"Deciding my fate." Lancelot replied.

"They'll restore you knighthood." Merlin said hopefully.

"I'm not s sure about that." I said knowing well that Uther would never get back on his words.

"Of course they will, Nellie." Merlin countered. "He killed the griffin."

"But I didn't kill the griffin." Lancelot chimed in. He walked away from the guards. Merlin and I followed him. "You did" Lancelot looking at my brother knowingly.

"That's ridiculous." Merlin scoffed.

"I couldn't agree more." I agreed with Merlin.

"'Breagden anweald…' I heard him. I saw you, Merlin." Lancelot informed us. We both looked at him worryingly. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. But I cannot take the credit for what I did not do. There'll be no more lies, no more deceit." Lancelot promised.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"The only thing I can do." Lancelot said walking off.

I found Lancelot the next day before he left. "I was wrong, Sire." I said to him.

"I'm not a Sire." Lancelot replied finishing saddling his horse.

"Yet." I smiled. "I made mistake when I told you I gave you 'false hope.' Because it wasn't false, it was true."

"How so?" He asked with curiosity.

"You will be a knight of Camelot in the future, of that I'm sure. The only thing I got wrong was the king." I explained. "You won't serve under Uther's reign but under Arthur's. Same kingdom, different king."

"Is that a prediction?" Lancelot asked smiling.

"If your question is am I magic? The answer is no. This is reserved to Merlin. No, not a prediction, a promise, Lance." I hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you, my friend." I said as my eyes welled up. "We shall meet again one day."

"I'm looking forward to it, Nellie." Lancelot replied kissing my knuckles. "Goodbye."

"Until next time."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: I warned the Prince before walking out.**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Bronzelove, LadyMorganaPendragon, x NikiSt x, merlinfanatic for their review. I'm skipping one episode because I thought that Nellie didn't really fit in, plus, I couldn't wait to do this one, with Sophia and Aulfric. Thanks to the followers and the one who favorited this story. Hope you all like this new chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Hunt trips should not be a part of the maidservant duties. Actually it should be banned. I don't mind trekking through the woods but killing poor creatures, I do mind. Even if the ones doing the killing was Arthur. Arthur was standing next to me and aiming a deer with his crossbow. When Merlin bumped into him getting out of the bushes.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You really are a buffoon, aren't you Merlin?" Arthur asked angrily. I snorted.

"I was just asking." Merlin replied. I stifled a laugh at their antics and at the dumb look on my brother's face.

"Who? Me or the deer?!" Arthur snapped. "We're supposed to be hunting. It requires speed, stealth and agile mind." He slapped Merlin on the forehead at the last part.

"Oi! The only one who gets to do this, it's me." I said slapping the Prince on the shoulder. Arthur glared at me and looked between my hand and his shoulder. "And if I may." I started ignoring his glare. "You're able to get by on two out of the three, my Lord." Arthur was about to answer when we heard a woman screamed in the distance.

"What was that?" Merlin asked.

"Quiet." Arthur silenced him. Arthur took his sword from me before running to the rescue of the young woman.

Merlin and I ran after Arthur. When we arrived, Arthur has knocked one of the bandits down already. When he knocked the second one down, the first one get back up and attacked Arthur one more time. The second got back up and was about to attack Arthur from behind but Merlin muttered a spell under his breath. And a branch from a tree near by fell down on him. Arthur fought off the last bandits. The third one who was standing near his victims, gulped and ran off.

"And let that be a lesson to you." Merlin shouted after him. Arthur and I both looked at each other before looking at him. We were both clearly calling him idiot with our looks. "What? I was covering your back." Merlin defended.

"Of course, you were." I said putting my arm around his shoulders.

"You alright? Didn't hurt you?" Arthur asked the two people. The young woman turned to him and took her hood off.

"No….Thanks to you. I'm Sophia. This is my father." She introduced herself.

"Arthur Pendragon…at your service." Arthur kissed her hands.

"He has never treated me like this." I muttered to Merlin.

"It's because you're not beautiful enough." Merlin countered right away.

"You're getting better at bantering." I remarked dryly.

They were Aulfric and Sophia from Tir-Mor. I couldn't careless about their conversation with the king right now. I was more bothered with the fact that Arthur was staring at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the whole world. There's no such thing as love at first sight. And if there is, it must be ephemeral. Anyway, this girl is bad news and her father too. And what's with the staff, who do they think they are, Gandalf? There's only one Gandalf and he's in middle earth. Ugh, there's definitely something wrong with me. Oh, shut up, I'm not jealous. And yes, I'm talking to you reader. Maybe I'm overreacting. That's it I'm overreacting. But still, I just dislike her. And this dumb look Arthur is wearing is annoying me beyond belief. Arthur and Sophia stared at each other while she was walking out. I think the scowl on my face only deepened. I followed the Prince to his chambers. When the three of us stepped into his chambers, Jerk Face ordered us to find a decent room for Sophia. (Just so you know I'm telling her name with a lot of disdain.) Anyway, I didn't feel like taking part in the conversation so, I just cleaned the room. It allows me to think. The disliking apart, I don't trust Sophia. It's Cara all over again.

* * *

"Nellie, are you alright?" Merlin asked me as we went to bed that night.

"Yes, I'm fine why?" I replied lying in my bed.

"You were silent all day. Arthur has been more than a prat and you didn't seize an occasion to point it out." He told me.

"It's nothing, really." He looked at me pointedly. I sighed. "I don't like Sophia."

"She seemed to be a nice girl." Merlin replied.

"Cara also seemed to be a nice girl, if I remember correctly." I countered. "And what happened next? Huh?….oh, I know. You were poisoned."

"Alright, I got the idea." Merlin retorted. "So, you think we shouldn't trust Sophia?"

"No, we shouldn't. Especially if Arthur is falling for her charms so easily." I replied.

"Are you sure it's not just jealousy talking?" Merlin teased.

"Do you want to see the sun rise tomorrow morning?" I threatened.

"Are you going to kill your own brother?" Merlin countered chuckling.

"I feel like I can choke you to death with your pillow." I smirked.

"I feel like I can beat you to death with my pillow." As he finished saying this his pillow landed on my face.

"You called for it. Prepare to die." I yelled hitting him with my pillow. We were hitting each other with our pillows for a few minutes when Gaius burst in our room.

"Will you stop this now and go to sleep?" Gaius yelled. Merlin and I looked at him sheepishly and went back to bed.

"Sorry, Gaius." We both apologised.

* * *

"I'm taking Sophia out for a ride today. You know, show her around." Arthur informed us as Merlin and I were cleaning his room and making his bed.

"Where do we come into this?" Merlin asked and I glared at him. Clearly saying to my brother, don't bring me into this.

"Well, I'm supposed to be on patrol with the guard of my father this morning, so I need you to cover for me." Arthur answered.

"You might be our master but I won't lie to the King for the liking of Sophia." I spat her name but Arthur seemed not to notice. "I'd rather face a dragon." I muttered the last part under my breath.

"Nellie." He said. "I need you to do this for me."

"And why not Merlin?" I asked put out.

"Because your brother is a terrible liar." He countered. "Look, I promised Sophia I'd take her out and if I don't turn up it'll blow my chances."

"I…" I was cut off by Merlin.

"You like her, then?" He asked.

"Yeah. What's not to like?" The staff she's constantly holding in her hands. Am I the only one to find this weird? "I want to spend some more time with her, but I need to get my father off my back. I can't order you to lie to the King, but…you'd be a friend for life if you did." He finished. What am I supposed to do? He's offering his friendship but I don't like the girl. She's bad news.

"Alright, you can go. But you owe me." I sighed.

"Thanks, Emma. I won't forget it." He said walking out of the room.

"I won't let you."

* * *

I can't believe I'm doing this. I thought as I was standing in the council chamber waiting for the King. "Where's my son?" Uther asked as soon as he stepped into the council chambers.

"It's my fault your majesty." I replied.

"Where is he?" Uther asked again.

"Arthur wasn't sure of his orders and as I'm not one to usually forget so easily my duties. He trusted me to check with the guards. Well, I simply forgot." I explained lying my ass off. And yes, I did swear.

"You forgot?" He repeated.

"I do apologise, your Highness. I am sure your son would have been here, had I told him." I continued.

"If this was a time of war, I would have you flogged." Uther warned me.

"I'm just lucky we're not in a time of war."

* * *

Always the smart ass, Nellie. Always the smart ass. "Arthur Pendragon, if this girl doesn't kill you. I will." I muttered angrily as the people of the lower town were throwing rotten vegetables at me. "Now, I know how it feels."

* * *

"Nellie, have you been playing with your food?" Gaius asked as I stepped into the chambers.

"Ugh!" I groaned. I went to the basin and grabbed the pitcher to pour some water in it. "The King put me in the stocks."

"I knew it would happen one day." Gaius commented.

"Well, I was hoping it would happen because it was actually my fault." I grumbled. I put my hair in the basin and tried to wash it. "Arthur didn't want to go on patrol with his father. I accepted to cover for him against my better judgment. Merlin can you help me, please?" My brother who was stifling a laugh got up from his chair and helped me washed my hair.

"And Arthur was prepared to let you do this?" Gaius asked.

"It was his brilliant idea." I replied snarkily. I washed my face as Merlin helped me with my hair.

"And what made him neglect his duties? It must've been something terribly important." Gaius asked. I snorted.

"Sophia." I heard Merlin replied. I could sense he was smiling.

"The girl from the forest?" Gaius asked concerned.

"He wanted to take her out for the day" Merlin continued. I could feel his finger in my hair taking out of the rotten food out of my hair. "He is besotted."

"But they've only just met." Gaius said.

"That's what I was thinking." I agreed.

"It must have been love at first sight." Merlin added.

"There's no such thing as love at first sight." I told them.

* * *

"You're dressed already!" I exclaimed as I saw Arthur coming from behind the changing screen.

"Nothing gets past you does it, Emma." Arthur replied sarcastically.

"You're supposed to be wearing this you, moron. You father's bestowing knighthood on one of your men this morning." I replied annoyed at the man already.

"I'm giving it a miss." He retorted.

"No, you're not." I countered.

"Yes, I am because you're covering for me again today." Arthur shrugged. "By the way, thanks for yesterday, I heard you ended up in the stocks. Bad luck."

"Bad luck?" I shrieked. "While you were gallivanting with your lady Sophia; rotten potatoes were being thrown at me." I ranted. "You'll have to do better than just a 'thanks by the way?'"

"Alright, I will. But you will be glad to know that it was worth it." Arthur said.

"What? It went well?" Merlin asked the Prince as I threw my hands up in the air.

"Great. Fantastic." Arthur replied looking lost in his thoughts. "She's incredible."

"Wonderful, then. I'm happy for you, but don't count on me this time." I warned the Prince before walking out.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: Barely hiding a smile.**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Lady Deebo, merlinfanatic for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and who favourited this story. Hope you'll like this new chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"How does it feel to have rotten potatoes be thrown at you?" I asked Merlin as he stepped in the chambers covered with fruits.

"You would think that the appeal of pelting one person with fruit would wear off after a while, but, oh no." He replied.

"I heard Arthur wasn't at the knighting ceremony." Gaius started. I got up from the bench to pour some water in a basin for Merlin.

"Arthur wanted to make the most of his time with Sophia." I replied spitting her name.

"So you helped him?" Gaius asked my brother.

"I'm his servant, I had to." Merlin answered washing his face.

"I didn't help him, today. And I'm his servant too."

"You did yesterday." Merlin countered.

"I never said I didn't yesterday, I said I didn't today." I poured water on his hair.

"You shouldn't have done that, anyway. Both of you." Gaius stated. "I fear that Sophia may not be all that she seems."

"Finally, someone agrees with me." I exclaimed.

"Why?" Merlin asked rolling his eyes at me. Gaius got up and walked to us.

"What do you know about seers?" He asked.

"Not much. They're supposed to be able to see the future, like prophets?" Merlin replied.

"It's said to be an innate ability." Gaius explained after he sat down in front of us. "Those who have it are born that way. Some aren't even aware that what they see is the future. It comes to them in their dreams."

"This information is important because…?" I asked trailing off.

"The night before she and Aulfric came to Camelot, Morgana had a dream. Sophia was in it." Gaius revealed to us. Alright, I don't really talk to Morgana and we don't exactly interact with each other. And she might be a really kind woman but knowing what I know about the myths and the legends, I don't trust her. Maybe I'm wrong to trust them but my gut are telling another story. She might on the side of the nice guys for now but that doesn't change the fact that one day, Arthur will die because of her.

"Before she arrived in Camelot?" Merlin asked raising his eyebrows.

"I've been watching Morgana since she was very young. And though" Both Merlin and I moved to sit next to Gaius. "I tried to persuade myself otherwise, I realised that some of the things she said she'd dreamt came to pass. I kept it secret from Uther, of course. The gift of prophecy is too close to the work of magic."

"You think Morgana is a seer?" I asked my Uncle.

"I don't think it. I fear it." Gaius replied. "Morgana said she dreamt that Sophia killed Arthur." Alright, I'm going to trust her on that one.

"Couldn't that have just been a dream?" Merlin suggested. "Maybe the woman Morgana saw just looked like Sophia." I rolled my eyes at him. If I kept this on, I'm going to be stuck like this.

"That's what I hoped. But Aulfric caught me in Sophia's room and, in a flash of anger, his eyes changed colour."

"Who are they?" Merlin asked.

"The right question would be what do they want with Arthur?" I corrected him. Seriously, Jerk Face is always being threatened. It's really a bad habit that he has.

* * *

Merlin after this conversation and after he cleaned himself up, went to Arthur's chambers. I, on the other hand helped my uncle to make his potions. After Gaius went to bed and seeing that Merlin was not back. I went to see the Dragon. I needed to ask him a few questions about myself.

"Hello!" I called. "Is somebody home?" I heard the sounds of his wings flapping through the air. And he landed just in front of me, on his big rock.

"The young soul is back." He said.

"I'm here to ask you a few questions." I announced. He nodded. "Do you know about me? Do you know that I'm not from this time?"

"Yes, I know. That's the reason why I called you the knowledgeable and wise soul." The Dragon answered. "And your presence here is a benediction for Albion."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Arthur is not supposed to die." He answered.

"I'm here to stop Arthur from dying. I thought I was here because I made a wish." I countered.

"You made it while you were dying." He continued. "And now your wish has been granted; you live and you'll love. But you have to do something in return."

"What?"

"You have to save Arthur."

"I thought that was Merlin's destiny?"

"It is his destiny to help Arthur build Albion but it is not his destiny to save Arthur from death." The Dragon clarified. "That is yours. And yours only."

"Whoah, that's a lot to take in." I remarked. "One more thing, what happened to Merlin's real sister?"

"Merlin, the great warlock never had a sister." The Dragon flew away.

* * *

So, Merlin now has a sister, who is me. And I'm supposed to save Arthur from his own death by the hand of Mordred. Easier said that done. I'll worry about this when time will come. For now, I have to save Arthur from Sophia. Merlin informed us of Aulfric and Sophia's plan for Arthur. He followed Aulfric to the lake of Avalon and saw him talk to blue little fairies.

"The land of eternal youth. Mortals are only supposed to glimpse it the moment before their death." Gaius exclaimed.

"Well, I've seen it and I'm still here." Merlin replied.

"Extraordinary. What did it look like?" Gaius asked.

"I don't think it matters, Uncle. They're about to sacrifice Arthur and we don't know what 'they' are yet." I chimed in.

"We do now." Gaius said and walked to the table on which there were several books opened. "I found writing like this on the top of Auldric's staff. It's Ogham, an ancient script. Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithane. 'To hold life and death in your hands.' From the writing on his staff and what you saw at the lake, I'm afraid I'm now certain. We're dealing with the Sidhe."

"That's bad news." I said.

"Bad news, indeed. They're masters of enchantment." Gaius informed us.

"You think Arthur's been enchanted?" Merlin asked.

"Almost certainly. I'm afraid Morgana's dream is coming true." Gaius nodded.

* * *

Arthur has summoned an audience with his father in the council chamber. Merlin and I were hoping to find him and talk to him. Sophia and her father were both here in the room.

"It cannot have escaped your attention that I and lady Sophia of Tir-Mor have grown very close." Arthur said at the moment we made our entrance.

"That can't be good!" I whispered to my brother. Merlin and I were stood in the back.

"Not too close, I hope." Uther laughed.

"We're in love." I think that at this declaration, I choked on my own spit. "Which is why I come before you today to ask you permission to marry." As if, the King is going to let this happen.

"I assume you're joking." Uther said laughing once again.

"No. I'm going to marry her." Arthur replied, and I slapped my forehead groaning.

"But you only met two days ago." Uther countered.

"We're in love." He insisted.

"And I'm mother Theresa." I mumbled.

"In love? We had no idea that you were such a romantic" Uther turned to Morgana "had we Morgana?"

"No." She paused. "He's full of surprises."

"I'm going to marry her. I don't care what either of you think about it." Arthur said.

"I thought you'd come to ask my permission?" Uther questioned.

"Out of courtesy, nothing more." Arthur replied. Arthur turned towards the door and grabbed Sophia's hand on his way.

"Guards, Door." Uther said and the guards blocked the way out to Arthur. Go, Uther! I cheered in my mind. "You've forgotten whose court you're standing in." Uther said standing up.

"You won't stop me if I want to marry her. I will." Arthur replied.

"Arrest Sophia and Aulfric Tir-Mor." Uther ordered.

"That's the wisest decision he has so far." I whispered to Merlin. My brother elbowed me. "Meanie."

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"And inform the executioner his services will be required tomorrow morning." Uther continued.

"Alright, that's taking it a bit too far." I whispered again.

"You can't do this." Arthur protested.

"Yes I can." Uther countered. And unless you show me some respect!" he leaned into Arthur. "I will!" Arthur bowed his head at his father. "Release them!" he ordered to the guards. "You've got your whole life ahead of you. Sophia is no doubt your first love, but she certainly won't be the only one. Enjoy yourself while you can." Uther sat back down in his chair. Arthur went out of the council chambers.

* * *

"Get out!" Arthur ordered me as he saw me at his door.

"I thought the King was a bit harsh." I declared ignoring his order.

"I don't need sympathy, Emma, especially not from you." He replied harshly.

"Don't worry, this is not sympathy because as harsh as your father has been, he was right." I retorted. I was starting to get annoyed at his tone.

"I ordered you to get out. Now leave me!" He said angrily.

"I know what you think you're doing, and I know you think you're in love with Sophia…" I said very calmly.

"Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"I'm your friend." I replied.

"No, Emma, you're my servant."

"That's the giddy limit!" I seethed. "Fine, then, I'm just your servant. As your servant, I am telling you, you're acting like an idiot. You don't know what you're doing. She's cast a spell on you. You're enchanted."

"I told you people would try to keep us apart." Sophia said stepping in the room.

"I know. I won't let that happen." Arthur assured her.

"Look, she's a real witch." I didn't say witch, I used another word that rhymed with witch. "don't listen to her, she's controlling you." Arthur didn't mind the using of the word, neither did Sophia. Maybe, I did use the word witch, after all.

"We can elope together. Get away from this place, these people." Sophia said trying to convince Arthur.

"Merlin saw you." I said to Aulfric. Then I turned to Arthur. "He followed him. They're planning to sacrifice you."

"You let your servant talk to your guests this way?" Aulfric asked Arthur.

"I know what you're going to do. Merlin followed you to the lake and he heard everything. You have to believe me, Arthur." I continued.

"Don't listen to her, Arthur. Let's go. Let's leave tonight." Sophia begged him.

"She's going to kill you. Sophia plans to sacrifice you to buy a life of immortality. If you go with her, you'll die." I insisted with a pleading tone.

"It…it doesn't make sense. We're…we're in love." Arthur said in daze.

"They're magical beings, for the love of Camelot!" I exclaimed. "Look at the writing on the staff. "I went to grab Aulfric's staff but he got it away from me and glared at me with red eyes. "Look at his eyes. Look at him. Do you believe me now?" I asked Arthur. "Arthur, do you see?" Arthur looked at me and his eyes was red like Aulfric's.

"I see everything." He said. Alright, what I did next was stupid but hey! I had to try something. So, I lunged to Aulfric and Aulfric used his staff against me. I was thrown into the wall behind me and everything went black.

* * *

I came around later. My Uncle and Merlin were by my side. "Nellie! What happened?" Merlin questioned.

"Aulfric! Where's the Prat?" I questioned them. "We need to go after him. And what's that buzzing noise?" I asked as Merlin and Gaius helped me up.

"Careful, Nellie, you can barely stand up." Gaius said.

"Come on, Merlin. We have to go."

"You can't, not in this state. I wonder how you survived this." Gaius remarked. "Merlin can go without you. I actually think he should go without you."

"Why?" I whined.

"Because it's Avalon and for some reason Merlin is able to see it without dying. I'm not sure about you." Gaius replied.

"Fine!" I conceded. "Merlin, go! I'll be fine!"

"Merlin, Sidhe are vicious people. You must be careful." Gaius warned him.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." Merlin assured him and then walked out to save Arthur.

"Has that buzzing stopped?" Gaius asked as he helped me out of the chambers.

"Yeah!" I answered.

"Liar."

Gaius gave me something for my head. And we spent the last few hours at waiting for Merlin.

* * *

Merlin came hours later half carrying Arthur. The three of us put Arthur in his chambers and we spent all night watching over him. I dozed off several times during the night. Arthur groaned. The three of us looked at each other.

"Arthur?" I said softly.

"What happened?" he mumbled softly. "Where am I?"

"Can you remember anything?" Merlin asked.

"Oh! Oh! My head!" He moaned in pain. "There was a girl. Sophia, she…I asked my father something about her, I asked him…." He trailed off putting the pieces together in his head. He bolted up. "What was I thinking?"

"You weren't, obviously." I replied. "Especially last night, when you eloped with her." I smirked.

"I did what?" Arthur asked surprised.

"Merlin had to bring you back to Camelot." Gaius told him.

"I don't recall any of this." Arthur frowned.

"Must've been some blow." Gaius turned to Merlin and I.

"What blow?" Arthur asked surprised. I'm seriously having a hard time at keeping a straight face.

"Well…er…when I caught up with you, I couldn't persuade you to return, you were beyond reason." Merlin lied smoothly. "So I had to make you."

"You managed to knock me out?" Arthur asked sceptically.

"Yep, with a lump of wood." I replied for my brother. "He only did it to bring you back safely." I added quickly.

"No one…can know about this." Arthur menacingly pointing his finger at Merlin then at me. "Any of this. Is that understood?" He said finally pointing his finger at Gaius. The three of us looked at each other barely hiding a smile.


End file.
